Too late to turn back now
by IRL01
Summary: Freya Teller's life was complicated. She is the daughter of JT and stepdaughter of Gemma, older sister to Jax and Thomas. Please read if you like and follow. Now snippets of everyone's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** **Freya Teller's life was complicated. She is the daughter of JT and stepdaughter of Gemma, older sister to Jax and Thomas. Please read if you like and follow.** **When tragic strikes, Freya falls and she falls deep. Running seemed to be the only option for her at the time, only- that is mis-interpreted by many. Will she find her way home? Can the love of her life save her? And will the lies spun in her name be a mistake made by none other than the gatekeeper of all secrets.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Prologue**

The first time Freya can remember ever meeting her father was when she was three. He'd just come back from the Vietnam war and it was the best feeling ever. Or so she thought.

JT had informed her mother Everly that he wasn't gonna be sticking around on the decision that he had post traumatic stress disorder which was caused by his time serving for their country.

Everly understood and over the years Freya had too but she always felt that sense of sadness whenever it came to father daughter dances, or moments where she'd see her best friends with their fathers- or just random children altogether.

When Freya was five she and her mother Everly were told by the horse himself that JT had fathered a son and that he was married. It didn't affect Freya at all. She was delighted to hear that she would be a big sister but Everly hated that thought. Freya wasn't ever allowed to go and visit her father and therefore never got to meet her brother and in the coming years her second brother.

She seemed to lose count on the major events in her life for being a thirteen year old. She'd been mistreated by not only her stepfather and his two sons and daughter but also her mother. Someone who was supposed to be the light in her life. Freya knew deep down that her mother treated her like shit because her father had moved on. Had never come for them.

Whenever they got home after a principles/parents meeting, Freya would receive either a backhand to the face or at one point a broken nose that resulted in two black eyes and to top it off, Freya was forced to go to school sporting colourful bruises right where teachers could see.

That didn't result in anything good for Freya- in terms of not needing to be taken out of her mother's care and placed into child services. Everly had proven on more times than one that she was a fit mother who managed a stable income and what not- except for leaving out the fact that she had a drug addicted boyfriend that eventually had her losing her job to her own drug addiction.

Freya found it shocking the day she came home after school and found her mother dead from an overdose in their flooded bathroom. She cried until she had no tears left. Shock was something that she never really got over.

That was two weeks before her fourteenth birthday and all she got from her early birthday was sent to foster care.

Freya hadn't even known she was stuck in the system due to her thoughts being stuck in that awful time- it wasn't until she was beaten badly that she came to her senses. She'd spoken with one girl- Megan who quickly became her best friend more often than she had to anyone about her mother's death. She'd confessed all her deepest and darkest secrets including her family and where she was truly from.

The night Freya was badly beaten was when Megan knew she had to do something about it. And so she did.

Megan patched her up as best as she could, let her sleep it off then when Megan thought Freya was good enough to move around and stand alone she packed their shit and forced Freya out the door with two one way tickets out of San Diego.

It took both girls- whose names were in the system- three days to reach out for help. It only got to that point because Freya had lied when Megan asked her how bad her injuries resulting in a trip to Bakersfield general where Megan was forced to contact Freya's family and only knew about her family in the first place because she was a nosy teenager and stumbled across Freya's personal diary with some awful stories inside the diary.

"Hello?" A deep raspy voice gruffed out causing Megan to grip the phone tight. Can't back out now she thought but the words just wouldn't come out. "Who the hell is this?" He growled through the receiver.

"Uh- Mr Teller. My name is Megan. You don't know me but your daughter has a serious case of injuries and I think she really needs you" Megan confessed.

On the other end of the line he furrowed his brows listening intently. This was all shocking for him to hear. He hadn't heard of his daughter in years and part of him felt responsible for that.

"Megan? You still there?"

"Yes. I was beginning to wonder if you hung up on me first" she chuckled but it was lost at the end of her tongue.

"I'm still here sweetheart. Look, I don't know how you got my number but-"

"Please don't hang up sir. She really needs you. She's just lost her mom and she was put into foster care a few weeks ago. I barely managed to pull her from the house yesterday after she got into a horrible fight. She has no one please sir."

While JT listened intently, all he could seem to think was what the fuck as he gripped the phone. He met his wife's eyes as she stepped into the office and turned his back on her.

"Where are you guys?"

"In Bakersfield general. She's being held overnight and I'm scared because I can't go in and see her. They won't even tell me her condition and I've tried telling them that I'm her sister which was a total lie considering I'm a darker color than her and what not."

"Megan you need to calm down" JT rasped as he shuffled some. "I'll be there in a few hours. Be ready to come home with me too."

Shocked at that Megan nodded hesitantly until she remembered he couldn't see her. "Okay. I will. Please hurry. It's getting late and visiting hours are almost over so they won't hesitate to kick me out."

Shit JT thought before thinking of something fast. "Shit darlin, give me a brief description of what you look like and I'll have someone be there within a half hour. You okay with that?"

"Yes" she continued with explaining her description in one long sentence.

"Okay sweetheart. A man on a motorcycle will be there for you. Don't be intimidated, he's there to help you and he sports the kutte of a reaper. Sons of Anarchy to be precise."

"I don't-" Megan hesitated until she realized she had no choice. She didn't want to end up alone on the street and god knows how long she'd be homeless for. She was never one to think in the near future. She always lived in the moment and took everything day by day. "I guess I honestly don't have a choice now."

"No you don't Megan. I'll see you in a while."

"Okay. Please hurry" and with that JT hung up only to see his wife's worried look.

"Who was that baby?"

"A girl called Megan. Couldn't of been fifteen." JT inhaled sharply before placing another call.

Once he had his plans in order he informed Gemma about what was happening and Gemma was furious in the least.

One thing that was clear between husband and wife was that there were absolutely no secrets. Full disclosure on both parts so Gemma knew of JT's previous relationship that didn't end too well and that the only good thing that came from it was his little girl that knew nothing of their family.

Gemma was on JT's tail heading straight for Bakersfield with the club right along with them.

Megan heard the roar of a Harley before it even came into view. She inhaled deeply as the biker dismounted, placed his helmet on his handlebars and looked the hospital over before he spotted her sitting perched on a picnic table with her hands under her legs.

"Megan?" He asked once he was within safe distance from the girl.

"That's me. What's your name?"

"Smart girl" he smirked and sat down beside her. "Quinn. Rane Quinn. How's about we go and get something to eat? I'm starved and you look freezing"Quinn rasped as he pulled his kutte off and pulled his hoodie over his head. "Here, it'll keep you warm." Megan took his hoodie without questioning and slid it on before standing.

"I appreciate your kindness and believe you wouldn't hurt me from the words of my best friends estranged father but I still only just met you and I don't take too kindly to your generosity and I don't want to leave Freya here alone even though I can't see her.

Quinn raised a brow, obviously he'd struck a nerve with the teenager and smirked when she stood causing his hoodie to drop down to her knees.

"We can't go inside until the morning kid. Family only. And I was ordered to make sure you were warm, safe and not alone. We could either do this the easy way or the hard way kid. Your choice."

Megan held her ground for a decent minute before Quinn picked her up, threw her over his shoulder fireman style and carried her to his bike before strapping his helmet on her and forcing her to sit in front of him.

After feeding Megan with much effort, Quinn had her inside a motel room just as JT and the club were pulling into the hospital.

"Sorry sir but visiting hours are over. Your going to have to-"

"I'm here to see my daughter. Freya Teller or otherwise known as Freya Jones" JT said cutting in.

The nurse made fast work searching the name before she inhaled deeply. "Follow me sir and I'll update you on her progress but only you. I apologize."

Gemma glared this woman down but the nurse payed no attention as she held the door open for JT who wore an apologetic face to her.

"Okay she's suffered internal bleeding so we had to relieve some of the pressure. It's all the basic symptoms of being badly beaten in a fist fight or something which has resulted in a few broken ribs and a broken arm along with a sprained ankle and a broken nose which has resulted in a black eye."

"Jesus christ" JT stuttered out.

"She also has developed hypothermia from the shit storm she has endured and her blood levels and nutritional levels are really low." They stopped outside a room that JT presumed was his daughter's and inhaled deeply before the nurse stopped him in his tracks. "Without your permission sir, we can't give her the transfusion."

"I'll sign anything and everything to make sure my baby girl is nursed back to health again." Without second thoughts, JT pushed his way into his daughter's hospital room and just stood frozen at her side for the longest of moments.

"Jesus fucking Christ. What the hell happened" he questioned to himself as he gently touched his daughter's face for the first time in thirteen years. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you baby girl" JT sobbed out.

For JT, this was such foreign feelings for him. He'd wanted so bad to get to know his daughter but the bitch of a mother wouldn't allow it. He fought Everly through the toughest of court sessions to try and gain some sort of joint custody of their daughter but Everly obviously won out and therefore this was the result of him being absent for the better half of his daughter's life.

"Daddy?" Freya croaked out. Her throat was dry and she was shivering even though the temperature of the room was well above room temp and she had a few layers of sheets over her.

"Baby girl" JT groaned with sleep in his voice. He hadn't even known he'd fallen asleep from sobbing at his daughter's bedside until he was wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Just relax, I'll go get a nurse."

"This has to be a dream" Freya managed to say as she tried sucking on her tongue to try and gain some sort of saliva in her mouth. "I'm dreaming this right now."

"No, your not baby girl. Just relax. I'll be back." JT was back in the room as fast as he was out and had a nurse hot on his heel.

Once she'd been checked over by the on call doctor who eventually made his way into her room, Freya barely had enough strength to keep her eyes open.

"Please don't leave me daddy" Freya rasped before sleep soon overtook her.

"Never again baby. Never again" JT vowed as he soothed her back to sleep.

An hour passed before JT noticed the sun was rising and it was then that he realized he needed to speak with the little girl who'd reached out to him last night.

"I won't be long baby girl" he whispered before stepping outside to place the call to Quinn.

* * *

"We better get going kid" Quinn gravelly rasped.

"I'd really appreciate it if you stop calling me kid. I'm smarter than most Quinn" Megan stated with an eye roll as she reached for his offered helmet.

When they arrived at the hospital Megan instantly spotted JT from a small distant and smiled hesitantly as he approached Quinn first whispering a thank you before he smiled down at Megan.

"John." It was meant to come out confidently but Megan was sure it was a question than anything else.

"Megan, thank you for calling me. I hope my wife wasn't a hassle last night" JT stated as he escorted her towards the corner of the waiting room.

"I have yet to meet your wife but I'm sure it will be a ray of sunshine when I do" Megan stated sarcastically causing JT to smirk as they both sat down.

"I like you already darlin. Now tell me how you and my daughter ended up here?"

And so Megan did. Without interruptions, Megan began on a much needed breath. "Fresh meat in foster homes isn't anything uncommon. I was one of them and you could imagine what the older girls did to the new ones. It was the constant tripping up while we walked past them, pulling hair or setting up the new ones. I was Freya's room buddy so I knew what she was going through. I would always try and talk to her, make her see the light at the end of the tunnel and all that but all she saw was darkness. She'd woken up screaming countless times to the point that she actually avoided sleeping altogether. It wasn't until a week had passed that she began to open up to me. Somehow I think she knew I just wanted to help her and she let me. When she was beaten badly, that's when I knew I had to step up. There was no running back to that shit hole so I tried to at least get us as close to you as possible."

"She spoke of me?" JT asked in shock to which Megan nodded.

"She tried convincing me that you would be there to take her pain away when I think she knew she was more likely trying to convince herself."

JT inhaled deeply as he leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees.

"She's coming home with me. How is it that you even ended up in the system. Your a well spoken girl."

Megan smiled politely and gave JT a brief rundown of how her parents died in a car accident and that her grandparent's had disowned their kids when they took note of the forbidden love between man and woman. Obviously they were culture sensitive and still stuck in the old days to accept their children's happiness for what it was. It was all such a sad story and JT had decided to take pity on this girl. After all she might've just done the very thing he'd been dying to do since the moment he left Freya in what he assumed at the time was the right arms.

"Your gonna come home with us too. I haven't consulted my wife yet but I'll make it happen. You just make sure you stay with Quinn for now until I say otherwise, you hear me?"

"Please don't make promises you can't keep" Megan stated with tears in her eyes.

"Honey, I am a man of my word. Just leave everything to me. How's about we go see Freya now? She woke up before I called Quinn and she'll be pleased to see you."

Megan jumped to that before JT could even blink and he smirked.

* * *

Freya was quiet for the better half of the morning and tried avoiding all eye contact with her father as much as possible.

"Can I have a minute with Megan for a minute please?"

Freya honestly didn't know what to say. She thought she'd dreamed this all up but apparently not. Her birth father who she always curiously wondered about was still sitting in her hospital room.

"Of course sweetheart, I'll be right outside if you need me" JT couldn't hide the hurt in his voice knowing she was slightly uncomfortable with him around. "I won't be too far."

Freya nodded as she and Megan watched him leave before Freya glared daggers at her friend.

"How the hell did he know where we were?"

"I didn't know what else to do Freya. You collapsed in the rain and we were starting to run low on money. I thought that if I booked us the next tickets out of Bakersfield to Charming that you could finally get to know your dad and your family waiting to hear about your condition."

"You had no right" Freya stated softly, although Megan could tell that she was partially grateful for it, she sat beside Freya's legs.

"I know but your already looking a lot perkier. Something I haven't seen from you before. You can't tell me I didn't do the right thing."

* * *

Six months after running away from their foster home Freya was glad to say she had a home from that one phone call Megan had made. She had finally met her brother Jax who she knew about and her baby brother Thomas who she didn't and was surprised when she actually met them face to face that they'd known about her and loved her as if they hadn't just met.

In that time frame John had discussed with Gemma about their current situation. Freya and Megan still belonged to the system so they had to gain full custody of both girls which had been approved over time and eventually that led to adopting Megan for their own benefit to which the young girl gladly accepted. Freya had asked if Gemma could also adopt her so she could swipe her mother's existence from anything on a hard copied paper but knew the hard memories would forever be ingrained in her brain.

* * *

A few weeks after Freya's big sixteenth birthday was a truly devastating time for the Tellers.

The family along with their extended one mourned the loss of a son, a brother and a nephew. The softly spoken and well mannered boy of Gemma and John Teller.

Freya, Megan and Jax were silent throughout the whole event, allowing people to offer their condolences as they paid their respects.

 **AN. I'm sorry for ending the chapter there if any of you enjoyed the prologue but I couldn't honestly continue from. I know it's brief and to the point but I hope I covered enough details for you all to get a grasp on Freya's life.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. So the original chapter was intended to continue from the last chapter as the prologue of the story but it hasn't turned out that way. I really wanted to pick up a few more years later but felt that if I did, no one would really understand why I did it. So instead this picks up two years later.**

 **And lastly, all pairings are as they are on the show.**

 **Two years after Thomas' death- 1992**

You could never truly get over someone dying.

JT was hardly ever around now. When he was, he was the best father to his three kids though. He was very tentative and made a habit to keep up to date with their education and all the parent/teacher evenings with all three teenagers. He'd even made it to plays his girls were cast in and occasionally sports games they participated in and he loved his wife.

Gemma was always the strong willed, head held high woman who never let her guard down about her baby boy's death but sometimes she couldn't help it. She was always dishing out the ways and good advice about being the good old lady but she needed someone to be there for her.

Occasionally JT and Gemma would let their guards down, only willing to comfort each other in their own home.

Jax. Jax hadn't really shown much light after their baby brother died. He was more laid back, never really caring about this or that and occasionally would lash out at Freya for shit she asked about in regards of Thomas.

Megan tried her best to keep her grades up and not let their brother's death ruin her chances of wanting to become something more for her family. She at least owed it to JT and Gemma and also Thomas who would forever have a special place in her heart.

Then there was Freya. Her stance was much like Megan's. She wanted a better life for herself. She wanted to do something to help kids like Thomas and she was going to succeed even if she had to crawl her way out of a bloody battle field to do so.

The club life seemed to have threatened them from the massive Mayan heat they were receiving and a few guys from up north were visiting for protection and backup in case shit got hectic.

Freya POV

"You know, I hate this fucking shit" I scolded as the clubhouse slowly packed to capacity. I watched as members from all around slowly piled into the clubhouse which had me curious in the least. The only thing I was glad about was that besides me Jax and Megan, Opie was the only other club kid in SAMCRO. Uncle Tig had two daughters but they didn't live with him. That went the same for uncle Bobby and uncle Chibs. The rest of the members didn't have family's.

"You know it's mandatory baby girl" my dad rasped as he pulled both me and Megan into his arms.

Yeah, that was about all I knew. Aside from my dad and the club getting a little heat from the Mayans, everything seemed to be quiet, which set me on edge. Quiet wasn't ever something good in our world. It always meant trouble was soon about to hit us. Well, I guess you could say that lockdown meant as such.

"Go find Opie and your brother, tell them we're gathering now" dad asked of me and Megan.

I groaned but kissed his cheek before leading Megan away. "You know, I was supposed to hang out with David this weekend-" Megan cut herself off mid-sentence when she slammed into my back when I stopped slamming into a wall of a man in the middle of the hallway. "What the heck?" She scoffed behind me.

"Sorry babe" he smirked down at me. That was one thing that drove me crazy.

"Happy" I cheered in excitement wasting no time in jumping into his arms, my legs wrapping around his waist and his hands gripping my ass.

"That's right baby, I'm back" I grinned from ear to ear before he had me backed against the wall pulling me into a much needed breath taking kiss.

"I thought you were staying up in Tacoma."

"Change of plans and I guess the element of surprise was on my side." I couldn't stop the massive stupid grin forming on my face when he pulled me in for another kiss.

"Ugh, you two disgust me. I'm gonna go find the boys."

"Come on babe" he gestured for me to walk in front of him towards the main room and I groaned.

The club all knew about mine and Happy's ten month relationship including my parents. At first dad was dead set against it seeing as I was jailbait and shit but then he saw how happy Happy made me, no pun intended. He re-ignited that spark back into my life when Thomas passed and cared for me in no ways that anyone ever had before.

I didn't care that he went by Tacoma killah or the club's enforcer or whatever other name they called him. I knew he did the bad shit for the club but he wasn't aggressive as the club made him out to be and he wasn't quiet or awkward or fearful like they said. The guys all gave me their opinion of him but I got to know him in ways he wouldn't ever let another person beside his mother in on. I didn't actually think he let any other girl know him like I knew him. To me, outside of the club he was sweet, genuine, thoughtful protectively possessive and loving in more ways than one.

Third person POV

"First off, I just want to apologize for the inconvenience but as you all know, we've been getting a little heat from a few allies of ours so this is just a precaution" JT rasped. "Keeping it brief, I'll only keep to the basics. I can assure everyone that we will make this out alive. Thank you to Lee and Tacoma and Reggie and Rogue River for all your continued protection with this. Hopefully we'll have everything settled by the end of the week. If you have any problems with living arrangements, be sure to ask my queen, if you have any security questions, ask Piney my VP. As for SAMCRO and the visiting chapters, church in a half hour." JT finished.

Freya groaned as the members resumed their previous conversations and Freya turned back towards Happy while Jax and Opie stood to their right.

"How long are you guys here for?" Jax asked.

"Don't know yet but we should be outta here by the end of the week" Happy answered but kept his eyes trained in on Freya.

"Well then we have to make the most of it" Freya whispered in his ear when she pulled him down.

-o0o-

While all the chaos was happening downstairs, all four teenagers sat up on the roof overlooking TM. It was truly the best place for them to just hang out without being crowded by the club. It was also the bed place to hide out from Gemma who was searching around for them. Currently their conversation topic had been all about Megan going on and on and on about rather wanting to be with her boyfriend David Hale.

"You know what Meg's, your not the only one with a social life" Opie snapped. "Donna was supposed to come over."

Megan sighed in frustration, raking her hand through her hair as she did so. The boys- even Freya- were beginning to get annoyed, all because she'd rather be somewhere else.

"Shit I'm sorry. I was just excited for the date we were gonna go on."

Opie softened at that. Although he didn't like the dipshit she was dating, seeing her smile about something was still slightly hard to come by. Thomas' death obviously hit close to home.

"Where was the dipshit taking you?"

"A rock concert in Stockton. Metallica were supposed to be playing."

"No fucking way" Opie's eyes bugged out of his eyes.

"Sounds like he's kissing your ass" Jax scoffed although deep down he was jealous- he was just too arrogant to admit it.

"Whatever Jax" Megan scoffed. "Don't be jealous now."

Jax glared at his two sisters for a moment before scoffing once again. "At least Tara's coming around so I won't be spending my time with you three."

"I'll have Hap so count me out of that boat" Freya smirked. Actually she was gushing about spending time with Hap while Megan and Opie groaned.

"I could always call Donna. See if she'll come hang out with us."

"No. You wouldn't" Megan groaned. "I'll be a loner. I'll have to hang with the guys. Better yet, Gemma will order me around to do shit." Although Gemma and JT had adopted Megan, she called them their names out of respect for her own parents who'd died in a car accident when she was eleven.

"No you wouldn't" Jax smirked. "We can all hang out with each other."

"That sounds even worse. All you three will ever be doing is liplocking and I don't take to kindly having it rubbed in my face."

"Suit yourself."

"Hey Freya, are you okay? Your lookin kinda pale" Megan stated with furrowed brows.

"I'm not feeling the greatest."

"Maybe you should go lay down."

"I think I will." Without another word, Freya made her way back down. Her eyes squinted when she looked back up to the roof then back towards dark brown eyes watching her with caution. She couldn't help but bite the inside of her cheek and made her way to him.

"Been wondering where you got to" Happy smirked, pulling her to him.

"I wasn't that far. Where'd everyone go?" She asked looking out to the empty lot.

"Take care of shit. Me and a few of Tacoma are on watch here."

"Goodie. How about that game of pool you owe me?"

"Your on."

For the rest of the afternoon they played one on one enjoying their flirtatious time together before Jax, Opie, Megan and Tara came in wanting to play doubles with each other.

"Anyone bring their cards? I feel like playing poker" Freya smirked.

"This is a motorcycle clubhouse Freya, this place is bound to have a pack somewhere" Jax joked knowing exactly where the guys kept their cards. He made his way around the bar and pulled out a new pack of playing cards.

A roar of motorcycles stopped the pack from proceeding with their intentions of wanting to play.

"Sweetheart, come here a sec" Lee grinned with waiting arms. Freya hadn't spoken to him since the last time he was here so she smiled.

"Hey uncle Lee. How's it going?"

"Good darlin. I was wondering where you'd gotten too. Listen, when this shits over, Louise wanted you to ride back with us. Now, don't go getting all excited but you have to be the one to ask your parents."

"I will. Thank you uncle Lee." She had no idea where that came from but she loved spending time in Tacoma with one of her two godfathers and his family. And she'd be lying if she said spending time with Happy was an added bonus.

A few moments later she could feel Happy's breath on her skin and shivered at the sensation.

"What'd he want?" Freya smirked while casting her eyes over everyone filled in the clubhouse.

"Nothing much. I'm just suddenly feeling sick right now" she rasped feeling rile building up in her.

"Your feeling kinda warm. Go lay down and I'll bring you something" he rasped softly placing a kiss to her crown.

-o0o-

Freya didn't know what it was that had her throwing up all night and the next day but she hated getting sick. The thought of not managing to hold anything down, lying in bed lazy instead of getting out for the day pissed her off to no end.

A knock at her door caught her attention and she perked up over her covers to see her mother coming in with a tray full of things.

"How you feeling baby?"

"Same as last night. I wanna go home mama" she pouted like a child.

"I know baby but we're on lockdown remember and as much as your father and I want to take you home, I'm afraid it's out of the question." Being treated like a kid from Gemma made Freya feel loved however. She was treated as the sick patient and it warmed her heart to know Gemma cared for her like she was her own child.

With a sick sigh, Freya curled back up in her blankets and dozed off again.

Around lunch time another knock pulled her from her deep slumber and she let out a croaky come in.

It was Happy. He walked in with a warm smile- one that he rarely showed anyone- and pulled his kutte off without saying anything.

"You feeling okay babe?" He rasped once he was under the covers and pulling her closer.

"I am now that your here. Thanks for holding my hair back while I blew chunks" she scoffed. She felt it was actually embarrassing for her boyfriend to witness that.

"All good babe. I'm not here just for the sex" he grinned as he drew soothing circles over her hipbone causing a tingling sensation between Freya's middle.

"Stop baby. Your makin me horny" she moaned causing Happy to smirk.

"Shit, I'll stop" he pressed a kiss to her shoulder blade then waited until she twist over facing him before relaxing some.

"You'll still be here when I wake up right?"

"Yeah. Just sleep babe."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. I own nothing.**

1992

Two months had passed since things went back to normal. Their lives had gone back to it's boring old ways again. During the lock down, Freya had been to the doctors who diagnosed her with the common flu that had been going around. She was better by the end of the lock down that had gone well- there was as of late, no more heat from the Mayans.

Happy had been and gone twice since then.

Freya and Megan would pick up their usual after school shifts at Danny's diner to pick up some extra cash that they were saving for college. They'd been working there since they turned sixteen and were pretty much the only two teenage girls that could hold their waitressing jobs down. It wasn't their connection to the club why they had either. It was simply because they served well, offered their hospitality in a great way and just got the job done instead of yapping around like gossiping school girls. And the owner generally enjoyed their sweet personalities.

Freya however had less hours than Megan due to working the papers at TM for Gemma who was more than unwilling to let her star employee just pick up a second job.

"Hey, are you working tonight?" Megan asked unsure of their roster.

"No. Ma needs me to file some papers at TM" she knew what was gonna come next and tried hiding her grin. "Yeah you can take the car, as long as you-"

"Drop you off at the clubhouse yeah yeah" Megan cut in reading her sister's mind like a book.

Together they had brought a cheap car to get them wherever the hell they wanted. So far it was still in good condition but they had been having a few problems with it lately.

"Just drop me off outside the gate."

"Good cause I was gonna" Megan sarcastically remarked with an eye roll. "Have a good afternoon fighting with mommy."

"Shut up, you love her just as much as I do" Freya spat over her shoulder as she leapt out of their car and slammed the door.

It was no lie how much the girls really looked up to their mother. She was a star in their eyes and could do nothing wrong. Gemma's strong and fierce yet loving and compassionate personality was everything the girls considered themselves growing up like.

Watching as Megan sped off towards the diner, Freya slung her backpack over her shoulder and noticed her mother's cadi parked beside the office as she made her way further into the compound. Spotting only two Harley's in their usual spot, she furrowed her brows in confusion when she met the step to her mother's office.

"Hey Dog, where is everyone?" She asked after dropping her bag on the ground and peering into the garage.

He nodded his greeting and looked out to the empty lot. "Uh your old man got a call. Had the guys round up and on their way."

"When did they leave?"

"Few hours ago. Don't know when they'll be back but your Ma and Clay are inside the clubhouse. Prospect said Clay sent him out here" Dog answered then got back to work as Freya stepped back inside the office after a curt nod.

Stopping short with wide eyes, Freya inhaled deeply then exhaled slowly as she looked over the layers and layers of a pile of mess. "Dammit mom where the hell am I supposed to throw all this shit" she huffed under her breath just as the phone rang.

"TM, Freya speaking" she answered in relief hoping to be saved for at least a few minutes.

"Thought you'd pick up. Hang up and I'll call your burner, I got a surprise for you" Freya's face lit up hearing his deep and raspy voice over the receiver.

"Okay." Seconds later she was picking up her burner. "What's the matter Hap?" She asked as she took off her leather jacket and threw it down on the love seat beside her.

"Your surprise. In your dorm."

"What? No hello baby how is your day?" She pouted slightly as she skipped out of the office heading straight for the clubhouse in excitement.

"I can already hear you running" he smirked. "How was your day babe?" He asked, pissing her off in response.

"Cut the shit Hap you know I was all shit with that. What is my surprise?" She asked making it through the clubhouse doors biting down on her bottom lip in anticipation.

"Should be in your dorm." She made a beeline straight for her dorm at the end of the hallway but stopped in her tracks hearing moans that sounded a lot like sex moans coming from behind her parents dorm as she passed it. "Babe?" Happy asked but she wouldn't respond.

The sound wasn't something unusual in the clubhouse. She practically grew up around it. But that wasn't the reason she stopped. It was her parents room for goodness sake. No one would even dare fuck in the president's dorm room.

Running through her head the two bikes she spotted outside she distinctly remembered not seeing her father's out there and confirmation from Dog that he was indeed out had Freya's blood running cold.

The moaning was clearly those of her mother's. But again- the fact that her father wasn't here had Freya paling some.

Mom was cheating on dad she thought.

Then the sound of a loud masculine grunt came from inside her parents room and she whipped open the door only to stand in complete shock at the sight before her.

Smack bang right in the middle of an intercourse was her mother being pleased by someone who wasn't her father. In fact- it was one of her father's best friends- a Son.

"Freya baby" Gemma scurried to shove Clay off of her and wrap once she realized they'd been caught and she swiped the sheets from under her looking flustered. "It's not what it looks like." She was standing now and Clay was lying on the floor naked and attempting to cover herself up.

"But-" Freya dropped the phone and backed out of her parents dorm. "You and-" Gemma shuffled forward as best she could causing Freya to hit the wall behind her. "No" she cried out and ran straight back outside. Tears were extreme, she couldn't see straight let alone know what the hell just happened back there. She was breathing heavily for oxygen that just couldn't fill her lungs.

How could things have come to this?

Before she knew it, she felt strong arms pulling her back and with all her might, she was fighting him off of her.

"Freya girl, calm the hell down." That voice was one of a kind, she stopped fighting her father off and her knees gave way as she let out a gut wrenching sob.

"Gemma she-" JT could instantly tell something was wrong with his daughter the moment she used his wife's name. She hadn't called her Gemma since before Gemma legally adopted her.

"She what baby girl?"

"Mom she-" she kept stuttering. Pulling away, she wiped her runny nose clear along with her tears before inhaling deeply and spotting her mother coming straight for them.

"Baby what's wrong?" Gemma asked as if nothing had happened which infuriated Freya in the least. She stalked over and draped her arm around JT while gazing down at her with pleading eyes to not say anything.

"I don't know Gem" JT whispered as he helped Freya to stand.

"Stay the fuck away from my father" she spat out as she shoved Gemma back on her high heeled boots.

"Freya, what the hell has gotten into you?"

More tears streamed down her face. As much as she didn't want to break her family up, and god forbid her father wasn't a saint himself but she just couldn't lie and she wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of not telling her father. If the roles were reversed, she would tell her mother. She didn't know where her courage had come from but she suddenly glared her mother in the eye.

"Are you gonna tell him or am I?" Her voice was soft, almost heart breaking. JT flicked his eyes from Freya to his wife with confusion written all over his face. At this point Freya didn't give a shit if the guys were circled around the three.

"I don't know what she is talking about baby" Gemma said trying to grease up to her husband as best she could.

"Don't try to fucking deny it Gemma. I saw you both. What you were doing" she shut her eyes tight at the mental image of Clay balls deep inside her mother.

"What is she talking about Gemma" JT almost growled as if he knew the answer already. He backed her closer and closer against the side of the clubhouse.

"Nothing. I have no fucking idea John I swear."

"She's fucking lying dad." With a hard warning glare to her daughter, Gemma shoved JT back and slapped her daughter's face causing a gasp of shocks around the inner circle of the guys.

"You stupid bitch. After everything I did for you. Took you in when your father didn't want you. Gave you a fucking home when your father thought it was best to leave you in the system and you go and throw this shit back in my face."

The burning sensation on her left cheek was no pain in comparison to the stabbing through her heart. She whipped her head back and met her father's eyes with a pleading look of pain.

"That right there is a fucking lie Gemma and you know it" JT spat out. It was true, she did know it but all the anger circling her right now caused her to say something so stupid and with the look Freya currently sported, Gemma knew the words cut a lot deeper like she had intended them to but the regret washed over her instantly.

"Freya girl, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry" but Freya was already retreating, wanting to be anywhere but here at this very moment.

"If you were trying to hurt my feelings, you did a good job of it when you were fucking dad's best friend" she spat out then closed the distance between herself and Gemma. "And I know for a fact that you were lying. Know why?" Without giving Gemma a chance to respond, Freya wiped her tears away angrily and stood up to her so called mother "I know a cold hearted bitch when I see one." She inhaled deeply and spat out her final words to Gemma. "Your no fucking mother of mine and I wish you died of that heart defect instead of Tommy."

Gemma paled as Freya backed away from her before she was a mere blur out of sight. Her heart literally dropped to her stomach and tears were rolling down her face.

"Clear the fucking lot" JT growled angrily. "Clay, get your ass in the chapel" he growled low with a dead glare to his SAA before looking to his wife in disgrace "you too."

 **AN. So I had originally intended on ending JT's life but I don't want to be cruel and I haven't read as many stories where JT is still alive so for now *at least* JT is staying alive cause I know it's nearing 1993. The year JT had died in the show.**

 **Was I a little harsh with this chapter? Honest opinions please. It doesn't matter if it you hated the chapter or liked it. At least I would know how you guys truly feel. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Total Disclaimer. I do not own SOA or the characters within it.**

 **AN. I just want to address something that someone asked about from chapter 2. It's not all that bad but she probably knows I'm talking about her review. Anyway it was the age difference between Freya and Jax.**

 **Sometimes when my head is in the story, I tend to forget how old the characters are. Freya is clearly 17 but she is 4-5 years younger than Jax which would make him around 12-13; which then would mean he and Tara hadn't quite met if I was following the teenage years of what I'd assume was the story line from KS. So initially Jax wouldn't be in his horny years just yet. So for now, Tara is just a friend from school that Freya and Megan took a liking too and Tara being from Charming knows Jax and thinks of him as a friend.**

 **I've made this mistake before with another story and it bugs the hell out of so much that I change my way around the chapters without changing too much of the plot.**

 **Secondly, I'm really enjoying writing Clay. He seems less intimidating and not in control. I personally think that JT would've made a great president- even if he went off the rails a little like we all assume but I hated that Clay was the president in all actuality. He was power driven and greedy when it came to the club and what not so writing about him being in less control of things makes me happy.**

 **Sorry about my huge little rant but I just had to get this off of my chest. Anyways, on with the good stuff. I hope ya'll like it.**

* * *

Part one.

For JT, it wasn't so much his wife's indiscretions towards him that had him embarrassed. It was more so that Gemma had humiliated their daughter _in front_ of his club. A whole crowd of patched members had witnessed his business. Personal business. She had purposely said what she did to hurt his little girl. Which in turn hurt him. It showed that he was weak in front of the guys. It showed that he couldn't control his old lady.

Gemma could tell with that one hard cold look from JT that she was gonna get her ass handed to her. She knew first hand that she had stepped right out of line. Not only had she humiliated her family but she had disrespected JT in front of the club. It was Piney however who forced the crowd to die down around them as JT spun on his heel running after their daughter.

"Freya, stop" JT rasped as he tried catching up to his eldest. He barely managed to reach for her arm before she fell straight into them. _Shit_ , he thought. Freya was a crying mess in his arms. He was thankful that she was standing just outside of the dorm she and Megan shared.

"Move" Piney growled low, trying his damn best to be friendly with Gemma. Gemma slowly laid her eyes on Piney and nodded without a fight as he escorted her back into the clubhouse with Clay following a few steps back. She was partially thankful that Piney had ordered the rest of the club to get back to work in the garage and cleared the clubhouse of all the crow eaters cleaning up inside as they made their way into chapel.

"Baby girl, I need you to calm down. Your better than this" JT whispered as best as he could while moving Freya into her dorm.

"Please don't leave me daddy" Freya cried once she hit the bed.

"I won't be long princess. Just try to calm down."

After reasoning with Freya, he finally managed to pull himself away from her and headed straight for the chapel knowing his right hand and old lady were alone in there.

* * *

Happy was fuming. He had no idea what the fuck was going on but it wasn't good. He spent most of the afternoon trying not to think of the worst case scenarios. Had even gone as far to calling almost all of his Charming brothers but it seemed like they didn't know how to pick up their damn phones.

"What's wrong brother?" It was Kozik who dared to walk up to him. Happy tensed his jaw and closed his fists right before finally letting his aggression out with a string of words.

"I'm riding to Charming."

* * *

"What the hell do you call that shit Gemma?" JT growled a lot angrier than he thought he was.

"I don't know John" was her reply.

"You don't know?" He scoffed. "You just broke that little girl's heart. Now not only the truth about you two has come out but apparently the mother figure in my kids life actually hates her. She's done nothing but love you since the first day she met you Gemma. Went as far as calling you mom because hers was a meth addict who overdosed. Why the hell did you do that?" Gemma was in tears now and JT could see Clay was getting riled up over her state. "None of this shit would be happening if you just kept your dick in your fucking pants."

"Don't treat Gemma like that" Clay warned with a growl in his voice. He stood toe to toe with JT and didn't back down.

First mistake; sleeping with the President's old lady.

Second mistake; not backing down when he should. That was disrespectful all on its own.

"She's _my_ fucking wife. Remember that. Oh but wait, you have a hard on for her don't you?" JT asked with a cold glare. "Think I didn't know you were fucking her? Think I didn't see all those side glances you gave her when you thought I wasn't looking? I'm not a fucking idiot Clay and if you think for one second I'm gonna spare your life, consider that thought wiped off the table." JT was trying his damn best to calm his anger down but it couldn't be helped. He always knew Clay had it out for him. It was partly the reason why some bone in his body didn't fully trust him even though Clay was his Sergeant at Arms. His right fucking hand man. The man who should protect him should shit go south if they ever had a run in with another MC.

That seat was solely reserved for men he trusted. And JT no longer trusted this ignorant man standing before him.

"Then there's the faithful wife" JT snapped his head from Clay to Gemma. He took a few steps away from Clay to sit down in his seat at the head of the table all the while looking at his wife and seeing her more shocked expression than anything else. "You seem surprised that I picked up on that." And she was.

"John-" She choked.

"Don't John me" JT scoffed. "I thought we were fucking getting somewhere" inhaling sharply not wanting to continue their personal shit in front of Clay, he glared hard at him. "Got anything to say for yourself?"

There wasn't anything Clay could say to make things any less easier on him. Correction- there wasn't anything less that he could say to save either of their asses.

"Didn't think so" JT scoffed. "I'll give you both until 7PM tonight to think about what you want in the near future now get out" he ordered. Clay stayed standing for a moment having not said anything throughout the whole thing before without questioning made his way out.

"If you didn't get the hint, I was talking to you too" JT spat out.

"We still have to talk about this John. It's not just us we're talking about. It's our babies lives at stake here too."

"Shoulda thought about that before your mouth went wild and you fucked a brother."

"I know" she sighed in defeat.

"That's all you have to say?" She could hear the loss of trust he had for her, knelt down by his legs and took his hands in hers. "Please don't do this."

"There isn't a marriage worth saving Gemma. I can't seem to please you whether I'm here or not." And he'd been here for the past two months willing to put all his best efforts back into his marriage. He payed more attention to her, even took her out for rides occasionally when club shit wasn't busy and he wasn't needed. That often lead to dinner under the stars off some remote reserve off the highway.

"Please John. I'll do anything." She was practically down on her knees begging now.

"Just get out Gem. If you stay any longer, you won't like the shit I say to you."

Gemma knew she shouldn't push him but this wasn't entirely on her. Instead of speaking her mind like she always did, she simply made her way out of the chapel. She looked up at the silence of the club room and huffed. Apparently they found it fit to all make their way inside and all eyes were on her. Members and crow eaters. "What? The show down outside not good enough your all waiting like teenage girls for more shit to gossip about? Get back to work" she snapped as she stomped her way out of the clubhouse.

A little while later, JT finally reappeared from the chapel. His club all standing in recognition towards him showed how much of a brotherhood they really were. Showing him that whatever way this shit turned, they were all willing to stand behind their president. It was JT's VP who came up to him with a glass of whiskey in hand.

"You good pres?" Piney asked simply while offering the amber liquid to his brother.

"Yeah brother. I'm good." In reality, he was still angry with Gemma and Clay. He was always a hard thinker. If he thought too hard he would eventually get somewhere though and that was what he was intending to do. He raised his glass with a nod of recognition before downing the hard liquor in one swig. He hissed at the burning sensation before placing his glass on the table. "Need to ask a favour though."

"Anything brother." JT pushed the door to the chapel open so Piney could enter then shut it behind him. After a moment, JT sighed heavily before speaking out his first plan to get his kids away from their mother.

"You think-" he inhaled once again before managing to continue and it wasn't at all easy to ask. "You think you and Mary could have my kids for a few days. Least until I sort some shit out?" Piney was silent for a moment. There was no doubt in his head that he wouldn't take in the three living Teller kids and he would do it for his closest brother by loyalty. JT finally looked to him and sighed in defeat. "I don't want Gemma poisoning Megan and Jax. She's already wounded Freya up more than she even realizes."

"Of course brother. I wouldn't have it any other way. Just don't treat them the way you did after Thomas died." JT mentally shivered at that comment but nodded his agreement. He hated for one that he wasn't around as much as he wished using the excuse 'I'm on a run' to excuse his behavior as a father. Although, at the time he really was just trying to get SAMCRO out of the gun running business with his IRA connections.

"I wouldn't ever dream of doing that shit again" JT responded more clear than anything. They parted with a brotherly hug before JT stepped out of the chapel.

"Chibs, find Jax for me. That bitch won't take my son from me and Bobby, make sure Megan comes back here instead of heading straight home." Without waiting for a response, JT needed to make a quick call before headed straight for his daughter's room.

He found Freya still a sobbing mess once he got off the phone with his intended call falling lost on the receiving end, her head bowed down into her knees that were pulled up to her chest as she leaned against the headboard of the bed she shared with Megan and occasionally Jax whenever they were on lock down. It was the moment he closed the door that he gained her attention.

"What happened daddy?" She didn't move. She wasn't looking at him and he could see the small resentment in her eyes.

"That's for me to deal with baby girl. For now, I want you to pack a bag. Your not staying here."

"What? Where am I going?"

"For now, Piney is taking you, Jax and Megan for a few days. But once you turn eighteen in a few weeks and with high school grad just around the corner, I want you to start looking for some place to stay up in Tacoma."

"I'm sorry what?" Freya gasped out. "Where the hell is this coming from?" Freya had been so excited to start applying for college that once her father allowed her to start applying, he had given her specific requests not to apply outside of California for his own reasons but she knew it was because she would apply into the university of Washington to be closer to Happy. Suddenly she wasn't happy about his change of heart.

"I got a call from UC Washington a few days ago. One of your future college professors called about wanting to know what extra curricular you wanted and needed to obtain for your undergraduate degree in medicine" JT announced in one breath causing Freya to shake her head from left to right in disbelief. He had done his research and they did offer a great undergraduates program considering she wanted to become a doctor.

"I'm not going daddy. I'm sorry for even going behind your back and applying" but before today's cause of events she hated that her father wouldn't allow her outside of the state. There were many perks with living within Cali. California had some of the best educational programs to obtain a career in medicine and they were a lot closer to home than the current said one. "I've been accepted into UCLA too and-" she was cut off right after that.

"Your going to UC Washington in Seattle whether I like it or not. I don't want you here Freya." That comment caused Freya to furrow her brows while gesturing her head from left to right. That was a burn all on it's own.

"Daddy please don't do this-" she knew where this conversation was headed and she didn't like it one bit.

"Keeping you a lot closer to home is my own selfishness and I don't want you resenting me."

"Please daddy don't-"

"At least if your away from the club then no danger will come to you. I'll ask your uncle Lee to keep an eye out and no doubt Happy will be there to keep you safe." He had already made his mind up and there was no changing it. "I'll buy you a decent car so you can drive to and from Tacoma or I can set you up in Seattle so you don't have to travel so far."

"What? No way. This isn't about the club dad. It's about mom" she knew she was spot on when JT's shoulders slumped in defeat and she moved closer to him. "Los Angeles is far enough if your thinking of putting distance between me and mom."

"The closest club near there is Fresno and even that is too far for you to run to should anything happen to you. My mind is made up Freya and I didn't think you'd put up a fight considering Happy is up there."

"I wouldn't be putting up a fight if the current situation was anything but what it is now. Happy isn't my main concern though. Being away from you and Jax are. Megan was already excited about living together in Los Angeles. Now she's just gonna think your favoring me by giving me what I want, and more."

"I'll talk to her. She'll understand it ain't the case." Freya sighed in defeat. _Yeah there was no changing his mind_ she thought as she leaned her head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry for going behind your back" she repeated once again.

"It's okay sweetheart" he still didn't like the idea of sending both his daughters thousands of miles away but at least if Freya was near another charter, his brother's up there would protect. Megan he felt a little more chilled with however.

"You don't hate me?"

"Your my daughter Freya of course I don't hate you. I just want you close to family is all. Cali would've been my ideal thinking for you to go to college but I don't want you to hate this place. I don't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you dad. You saved me from my lowest and I love you."

It was true. As the cliche was, John was definitely his daughter's first love. He pulled his baby girl into his arms and never let up on the massive bear hug he had on her.

JT had no idea what made him think sending his daughter away- much less Tacoma- would do. It definitely put distance between his wife and daughter but knowing Happy was up there- protecting her with his life that he no doubt knew the man would- made him partially- or fully- allowing her what she wanted.

A rasp at the door finally pulled JT from Freya. "Try and get some sleep. I got more shit to handle" he stated on a heavy sigh.

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep" as much as she was thrilled about finally being allowed to attend college in Washington, she was exhausted from crying until her heart was content.

JT let her be while he spotted Jax sitting with Opie at the bar eating a snack some crow eaters had given them.

"Dad, where the hell is ma? She was supposed to pick us up" Jax scowled, hating that he and Opie had to make the twenty minute walk to the clubhouse before Chibs had spotted them and picked them up. That was only five minutes from the compound.

"That's a long story boys." Looking around, he waved Chibs and Tig over. "I want you both to take Jax home and get a bag packed then take him and Opie back to Piney's until I figure out this shit storm" JT announced causing Jax's brow to furrow as Piney came over to them.

"Do as your old man says son" Piney rasped as he patted Jax on the shoulder who nodded without another question and left with Opie.

"I'm sending Freya to college" JT rasped, stopping Piney in his way out. He spun around with furrowed brows.

"Wasn't that the plan all along John?" Other than Gemma and his parent's, Piney had been the only other person to call JT by his name. They had been considerably close since their time serving in the war.

"It was considering I wanted her to go to UCLA or some college closer." Piney furrowed his brow until he read between the lines.

"She's not attending anywhere close by ain't she?"

"No" was JT's simple reply. "Don't trust Gemma around my daughter. I'm planning on keeping Megan closer considering she actually wants to go to UCLA but we'll see."

"What about your boy? He gonna head off to college too?"

It was no lie that Jax had wanted to follow in his father's footsteps but JT didn't want his son to just have the club to live for. He wanted his son to have something up his sleeve should he choose or want something outside of the club.

"He's still young. Has a few more years to go before the prospecting years but we'll see. I'll start drilling college into his head early though."

Piney nodded with finality before heading out.

"Everything okay dad?" Opie asked as JT followed his father.

"Yeah son, Chibs and Tig will take you to get your shit" he said looking to Jax "then back home. I'll be home later."

"I still need to find mom" Jax rasped. He knew something was seriously wrong by now after sensing everyone's hostility in the room. The guys made a habit to keep their nose out of the latest gossip in the clubhouse while the crow eaters played back and forth Chinese whispers- ending in them being put back in their place.

"NO" JT growled a little harsher than he meant. He inhaled a calm breath before sighing. "Just do as I say son. Go with Chibs and Tig. I'll be by later to check in on you two."

That was a first. If JT ever sent his kids to stay with Piney then he hardly ever announced that he would stop by to just check in on them- but Jax didn't question it. Lately he'd made it a habit to do just that. Maybe it was coz Thomas was gone and he felt that much more obliged to check in on them. He didn't know.

* * *

Did she seriously want to give this all up? The past thirteen or so years being Queen of Charming. Building an entire empire with her old man all for what? Some man who fucked her into oblivion.

How had they even ended up in hers and JT's dorm was anyone's guess.

 _2 hours prior_

"Clay, what are you doing?" His hands running up and down her sides sent shivers down her spine but not in a pleasurable way.

"What does it feel like baby?" He pressed his semi hard shaft into her back as he gathered one side of Gemma's hair and pulled it behind her neck to peck her now exposed skin.

"Stop Clay. I can't do this." And she'd been good so far. She kept her absolute distance from Clay. No communication. No nothing and she liked it like that. JT had finally started opening up with her and she didn't want to destroy her marriage anymore than it already was.

"Why not Gem? We got the whole clubhouse to ourselves. I sent the prospect to work in the garage. Come on baby, I see the way you look at me on Friday nights. When I'm getting head or leading some gash down to my dorm. I know your jealous. Just give in" he rasped huskily into her ear and lightly bit down on it. "Come on baby. The club ain't due back for a few more hours." He suddenly spun her around so they were facing each other and he pressed his half erect self into her front before claiming her mouth in a needy kiss.

Gemma pulled back as if he'd burnt her and slapped him hard across the face causing his head to whip to the side.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" that was the only reaction he knew was gonna come from her but her comment made him grin. He knew she cared about him and met her eyes with glimmer as he now pulled her flush against him and claimed her mouth with his.

 _Present_

She hadn't really tried as hard as she would have to stop the kiss- or the need for him to claim her. She was desperate in some way. Why though? She had no fucking idea. JT had been opening up a lot lately and she was grateful for that. They were finally getting back on track with their marriage that it was finally nice to remember the old times they had together.

Sure Clay was no John in the sack but he had a lot of other features going for him. Like the fact that he was there to take care of her when Thomas died.

That was a con if you asked her. He used her vulnerability against her.

Then there were small times when he'd send her unanimous flowers to the office that she always placed on her desk whenever she received them.

That was a positive. She loved small gestures from him. JT used to be all romantic but he'd lost his touch once they lost Thomas.

Then there was his plans to take over the gavel. JT was beginning to show signs of weakness. Something the club didn't need.

That was a… she didn't know whether that was a pro or con but she didn't want the father of her kids to be thrown off the wagon- his rightful place in the club for the sake of Clay's selfishness and power driven ways. JT wasn't weak and wasn't growing weak like Clay had been spinning in her head. No. She didn't want him dead like she knew Clay wanted. Not at all. She loved John. He gave her the most amazing, heartwarming kids anyone could ever ask for. She was given a stepdaughter and they both adopted another. Gemma had always wanted a big family. Sure she wanted all boys and sure he had put a stop to wanting more than two after their two sons showed signs of her genetic congenital heart defect and she understood herself his fear. She understood it two years ago when Thomas died.

Gemma had suddenly made her decision.

But with that decision came consequences she didn't even know were coming her way.

* * *

Fucking fuck Clay thought as he paced his dorm room. Once it hit 7 there was no other way he was or could be walking out patched member. He knew Gemma didn't love him. He knew she would pick the club and her love for John over their pathetic love story. It was bad that he had it bad for his president's old lady and he wasn't gonna live it down. Least if he was excommunicated- which right now seemed to be his only way out to keep his life- he would at least try to move on with his life.

But he wouldn't.

The club was Clay's life. It was everything he knew. The only thing he knew.

Fuck he cursed once again and slammed his closed fists right into his wall before picking up his pace once again wishing time would go by slower than faster.

* * *

"So, what's the verdict?" JT rasped at the head of the table once again. This time Gemma was standing to JT's left- behind the VP's seat while Clay sat at his right- still claiming his seat for now.

"You have every right to offer what you think best fits our sins" Gemma spoke up. "Number one rule is to not sleep with another brother's old lady." She swore she saw a hint of a smile at the corner of his lip before it disappeared. "And vise versa. And not only did Clay and myself do that but I let it go on for so long."

"You have anything to say for yourself?" JT asked looking Clay over for a second.

"Everything she said I agree with but I love Gemma. I know she don't love me back" he looked up to catch her eyes and sighed regretfully. "And what we did was wrong. All blame on me. I was the one who used her state to my advantage and I never should've. I get whatever the hell you plan for me but don't ever take it out on Gemma."

"I won't kill either of you. I will spare your life. Just this once and you won't get a fucking second chance" JT rasped more deeper than his usual stern voice and Clay's eyes shot up to his. "But you will be stripped of your rank in the club and I order you to the ring. Put up a fight but I'll be damned if you win."

As if in shock, Clay could only stare blankly at his president. He was still a member of the club. That took a lot of guts out of JT to even consider him a brother still and he would know how weak he'd look to the rest of the club.

"Does that mean-"

"Your not being stripped of your kutte, _today_ " he added the last part drawing it out. "But know this; if I ever see you talking to my wife, glancing her way or even going so far as to push up on her again, I will kill you with your own gun and make it look like a suicide. Understand me?" JT asked. Clay nodded as his response.

Without a second thought, JT stood and placed his hand over the sheath of his military combat knife.

"Take your kutte off." Clay flinched at the hard cold tone he was receiving. After a long hesitant and unwilling attempt to do so, he swallowed the thick lump building up in his throat before giving in and reluctantly pulled his kutte off.

Clay had to look away as JT tore through the binding of his Sergeant at Arms patch. It took everything in Clay not to fight the urge to pull his kutte from JT's hands.

"You. Me. Ring in an hour. Fight to save your filthy fucking life but I'll be damned if I let you get away with this shit accordingly." JT cast his eyes to his wife and scoffed. "It wouldn't of been this way had you not slept around with my wife _brother_ " JT snickered trying his damn best not to let his emotions get in the way. It was for the better anyway. He no longer trusted Clay Morrow from a bar of soap.

To be continued.

* * *

 _AN. Was I too nice to just let Clay live? Please review and tell me your honest opinions._

 _I just want to address, am I wrong that Gemma's crow was for JT? Just, when Tara claimed to stand behind Jax at the end of season four, the scene fades and we see Gemma doing the exact same- it is clear that she has her crow on her chest so that is what I was going off of. Her crow did not belong to Clay. It belonged to JT._

 _And last thing, I will update again this weekend because I missed last weeks update and I was trying to keep myself in the groove of updating once a week but even though I hate to ask and sound desperate, the more reviews I get, the more I will work faster to knock out the next chapter. XOX_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer, I own nothing.

Thank you all for your kind words and feedback on the last chapter. I had rearranged what I originally intended on writing to suit you all but hopefully it works out the way you want it to. Please let me know what you think of this chapter as I am unsure of the ways of the club but I hope I pulled it off.

So as promised, here is the next update.

* * *

Clay lingered at the chapel doors, peering back over his shoulder trying to not let his guard down.

"Waiting for something, _brother_?" JT asked, seething low as he called this man his brother. He stood dragging the leg chairs of his seat against the flooring as he hesitantly placed his hands down on the table causing Gemma who was still at his side to place her hand gently over his, pleading with him not to start anything up.

Clay spun back around and stepped out of the chapel with a defeated sigh.

"Close the doors" JT spat out then sat back down in his rightful seat before exhaling deeply.

"John" Gemma spoke cautiously, knowing that he would most likely snap at her- _but he didn't._ Instead he sat silent in his own head space and it was beginning to irk at her. "Please, say something."

"Like what Gem?" He finally made eye contact with her and smiled sadly. "You know how this is gonna look to everyone out there? Hm?" He asked as she sat back in her seat with a defeated stance.

"I do. And I'm sorry we did that but you should know it never meant anything to me."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't divorce you?" Tears welled in Gemma's eyes as she shook vigorously. Her body was shaking from her sobs that she didn't bother trying to muffle.

"Because I still love you. I can get past all your indiscretions towards me but you offering me up the same in return is unfair?" JT tensed his jaw tight. She did have a point. His head seemed to be reeling in all the emotions.

"Your the one who made that brilliant road rule Gem so don't use that against me. I can say that I've only ever cheated on you a handful of times _since we've been married_ and that's saying a lot. I've been a committed man for the past few years" he rasped honestly. Gemma gaped a few moments not really believing that but she could tell by his slumped, defeated posture that he spoke the truth. JT was as loyal as you could make them.

There had been a time recently where he'd allowed that rule to slip through the cracks just once while he was in Ireland but he dared not mention anything of it. Just the thought of cheating himself had him throwing up in his throat. He wouldn't ever want the woman he loved to find out about his infidelity but again- _the road rules stopped him from saying anything._ Said woman from Ireland was becoming obsessive to the point where every time he was in Belfast on business with the IRA to negotiate a deal to try and get out of the gun running distribution business- she would always be around, trying to worm her way into his life at one point or another which was why he cut her loose before she got really attached.

That had been the only time he slept with another woman who wasn't his wife. His view of life was everything like the view of a decent and faithful husband living a nine to five job with the wife, kids, two story home with a white picket fence, a big back yard and all that. But, JT lived this life. He didn't have the nine to five job but he did have a loving wife, kids and a two story home with a white picket fence and a big back yard. He had everything a man could ever ask for or want.

It was when Gemma spoke that broke his train of thought.

"I don't know the extent of his actions but he see's you as a weak man because you want out of guns."

The president stayed silent as he rolled her words around in his head. There was no way he let himself get this low in life. JT for one knew he wasn't a weak man. He was clever and to know that guns weren't in their line of business, the best decision made by him was to get out of it before it ruined him.

He'd started the club as something for men like him to find a home within after their time serving in the war. He didn't want to see other veterans take their own lives based on what they've seen on bloody mind fields. It was traumatizing enough to still live and breath among the civilians of the country and he'd be damned if he lets the greed for money overpower his intended idea for an organisation as huge as the Sons of Anarchy.

Not everything was about money. The brotherhood within his organisation was what JT saw.

"What's your point here Gemma?" He had a hunch but to hear her confess it would be far better off than simply assuming out loud.

"As I said, I don't know the extent of his actions but I wouldn't put it past him to think ending you would be a good idea for the club. And with what just happened, I'd say he isn't a man who likes to be humiliated."

"Then I'll just have to break him won't I?" Without waiting for a response, he continued on. "Get out" JT seethed. "Get the fuck out. Don't go looking for my kids coz I'll tell you now you won't get a chance to sink your filthy claws into them. Far as I'm concerned, we're done. Until I'm ready to face our divorce, you stay at home. You do shit on my terms." So he was pretty much keeping her under his thumb. It was his selfish way of getting back at her. "If I even get a whiff that your running, with or without the kids, I'll come looking for you. No matter where in this country you go, I'll find you. And when I do, I'll tie you against our bed and make sure you know what it's like to feel betrayal. Understood?"

Gemma had never been on the receiving end of her husband's wrath before; had witnessed it yes, but never had she been so shit scared in her life. All she could do was nod in shock as a response before he yelled at her to get the fuck out.

Gemma winced as the chapel doors slammed shut behind her and she took in the clubhouse. Two of the nine original members sitting at the bar with a glass of whiskey in their own hands. Piney and Wally Grazer who had just got back from his run with a few of the Fresno guys. He was patched into redwood while the rest of the clubhouse came up empty.

Seemingly rude as it appeared, Gemma stalked past both brothers without so much as a warm greeting, having felt more embarrassed now than any other time in her entire life.

"What was wrong with that picture brother?"

JT, Piney and Wally were three of the first nine members who besides Clay were the only members still patched into SAMCRO. Lenny the pimp was currently serving time while the rest of the first nine members had spread up and down the coast taking up their own brother chapters. Wally had been another close brother to JT. It was the same story that came with JT knowing Piney. They'd all fought in the war together.

"She fucked around on JT" it was a simple statement that had Wally gasping in shock. Although, most of the guys had suspected as much, but it was still shocking to hear it finally coming to ears.

"Damn. And how's the old man handling it?" At the sound of something connecting with the wall behind those double doors, Wally and Piney figured nothing was being handled as well.

"That answer your question?" Wally nodded. "Until JT gets his head on right, you tail that woman. I'd assume he doesn't want her within contact of the kids cause he's asked me to take them in so make sure she goes straight home and until he says otherwise, you stay on her."

"You got it brother."

* * *

JT knew what the right thing to do was. He needed to end Clarence Morrow but that would only give him the easy way out. JT knew that Clay lived for his club. Knew that Clay lived for his brothers and there was nothing more worth the trouble than to take everything he's ever loved away.

JT stood looking smug in his side of the ring. Just watching Clay looking all the more fearful of what might come of tonight's events. As Chibs patched Clay up, Otto had done the same with JT.

"Make 'em bleed pres" Otto rasped in his ear causing JT to pay his brother on the shoulder. In his head he was thinking he'd do more than just cause the guy to bleed. Clay, finally released his vise like grip on his kutte, placing it over the chair he was sitting on and stepped into the ring.

Once the bell rang out and Otto stepped out of the ring, the fight was on. Clay threw a few decent right hooks but knowing he'd get his ass handed to him, he put all his energy and best efforts into the first ten minutes before JT had the upper hand; throwing just as hard as he could.

What drove JT over the edge though was what his so called wife told him about Clay. Maybe he was planning on ending JT's life. Maybe he wasn't but he knew his wife could be manipulative and he could read between the lines.

As JT laid one final combination of fighting tactics to Clay, he fell with a thump straight to the ground having been completely knocked out.

JT straightened up from his slouched position over Clay's limbs, he looked out to the crowd that had gathered consisting of his club. He could tell they were waiting to see what would come next from their president.

Final decision made, JT crouched down, this time to gain Clay's attention as best as he could. The guy coughed up and spat out his own blood as he gained consciousness but he could barely open his eyes. With the cold encouragement of JT, he finally sat up.

"Guess I had a change of heart. You will not be spending your days here."

This was JT's time to prove himself the leader everyone was looking for in him. All the weakness or whatever weakness his brother's thought he was beginning to show was about to be proven wrong in this very moment.

"John-" Clay croaked out knowing he shouldn't of believed the easy pass he received earlier. "Please." The man never once in his life begged for anything and it showed who was truly in charge.

"Killing a soon to be ex member would just make his life easier. He deserves to live with this for the rest of his life. Any of you disagree then speak now and we'll proxy this shit" the authority in his voice was clear as he cast a slow shadowy eye down on his brothers who all stayed silent which he took as a good sign. "Good then. Chibs, patch this lifeless piece of shit up and keep him in his dorm, I want someone on guard. Piney, get Lee on the phone, tell him we need his enforcer to handle the cover up's of his tat's and when that shit's done send him on his way and burn his kutte. He's no brother of ours." With a final disgusted look down on a man he once considered brother, JT straightened back up and looked out to the crowd who were all nodding their head in retrospect.

For the next half hour, JT had managed to get a quick but thorough patch up by Otto resulting in little to no injuries, safe for the minor cuts to his bottom lip and right cheekbone.

"You did the right thing pres" Otto rasped with respect as JT stood having been finished getting patched up.

He showered slowly, allowing the lukewarm water to wash away the day's events. He went to check in on Freya who was dead to the world, much to his relief, then joined in with the rest of his brother's over a beer or two.

The guys knew better than to approach him as he sat at the bar nursing his first few beers for the hour while the music in the background kept him grounded. It wasn't nearly as relieving to have ex-communicated a brother as he thought it would be. Part of JT thought it would be better somehow that they just killed Clay and bury his body in some unmarked shallow grave but he was smarter than that. Least if the man still lived, he'd know he would lose everything he loved. And in his own head, JT knew he was more of a man for allowing the scum to live rather than just kill him. He would earn more respect from his brothers.

"You doing good pres?" Chibs asked. JT knew it took a lot of balls for him to approach seeing as he could tell the guys were gossiping behind his back bitching about who would approach him in the first place. JT guessed Chibs was the one he drew the short straw and JT smirked.

"Better than okay brother." Just as he stood to head to the bathroom the rumble of motorcycles caught his attention over the music still playing in the background. He looked over his shoulder from the bar where he sat and did a quick count of members that were living it up with crow eaters. Aside from Tig and Bobby who were with his kids and Wally who Piney had ordered to stay on Gemma until told otherwise, he spotted most of his guys bar one. Clay. Just as he was about to stand from his stool, the clubhouse doors burst open with an angry looking tattooed biker.

* * *

Happy was a fuming killer on the hunt for his prey. Riding nonstop to Charming wasn't at all fitting for neither Happy and Kozik. Once they pulled into the Charming lot it was damn near three am, Happy wasted no time stopping right outside the clubhouse and cutting his engine. Too worried about Freya- he didn't give a shit about the aches in his joints and what not and made a beeline straight for the inside of the clubhouse as Kozik parked up at the end of the respectable line of bikes.

Happy hastily looked around the clubhouse spotting most of his brother's passed out with their game of pussy for the night then JT who had moved to see who'd entered his clubhouse and Happy stopped in his tracks as Kozik waltzed in not long after he.

"Shit we missed out on a good night" Kozik cracked as Happy glared at him. "Or me man. Take a fucking joke" Kozik rasped knowing full well that Happy had managed to keep his shit between his pants since he and Freya became official.

"I better hope he's being faithful to my little girl" JT slurred out as he slid of his stool perched at the bar.

"Shit pres, I didn't see you there" Kozik stumbled out.

"How the hell could you miss me?" JT stumbled towards Happy and Kozik who moved to stop from falling face forward.

"Pres" Happy rasped catching JT. "You okay?" JT could feel his head spinning and held Happy for a moment then answered.

"Didn't think you'd make it until tomorrow night" JT asked in confusion. Being Lee's enforcer you would think that JT would hate the idea of this man being with his daughter but he treated her right.

"Why would you think that?"

"Asked Piney to call Lee to ask you to make your way down here. Got something I need you to take care of. You got your ink kit here?" JT rasped softly.

"Nah, it's back in Tacoma."

"I need you to do a job for me but I'll tell you more about it in the daylight."

"You got it pres."

Moving on to a much more lighter topic, JT sighed. "I tried calling you earlier but you didn't pick up" JT rasped. As he moved them towards the dorms for more privacy he continued. "Anyways, she's sleeping in hers and Megan's dorm. Won't be going home anytime soon."

Happy didn't ask any questions. "I was worried about her. I called her earlier and she dropped the phone. Lost contact and it bugged the fuck out of me." JT grinned with a nod.

"That answers why I thought you made it here so fast then. Take care of my girl Hap. She's gonna need you around." Happy had no idea what the hell that meant but he nodded. "Don't hurt her the way I hurt Gemma" he stumbled towards the bathroom at the end of the hallway before he slipped into her dorm and stopped short upon seeing her small frame curled up into a ball cuddled into that stupid panda he won for her at fun town a few months or so ago. He let out a relieving breath and shut the door behind him. There was no sign of Megan or Jax so he quietly stripped himself of his clothes, strode towards her in a few short steps and gently pulled the panda teddy bear from her hold and dipped into bed behind her.

"I got you babe." He rasped before settling in for some much needed sleep.

It hadn't even felt like hours before Happy was being woken up by Freya thrashing in her sleep.

"Freya" Happy was persistent with trying to wake Freya up but the more she fought him, the more aggressive she got. "Fuck babe" Happy growled as he sat her up in bed and brushed her sticky hair that had formed from her sweating from her face. "Freya wake the hell up."

Freya's eyes shot wide open finally managing to hear his voice clear as day and she blinked away the tears. "Hap" she cried out causing Happy to sigh tiredly. "I'm so sorry."

"No need to be sorry babe" he laid them back down and she curled into his chest, wrapping her arm around his waist and holding for dear life. He calmed her down some, brushing back her blonde locks and kept whispering in her ear that everything was gonna be okay. Eventually she fell back asleep but he laid wide awake wondering what the hell caused her to react like that.

The next morning when she finally came to, she tensed in his arms with her back towards him his chest. "Back to sleep" his gravelly voice sent shivers down her spine and goosebumps to arise on her arms. She knew he was awake but had his eyes closed. The events of the previous day came crashing back.

Her mother cheating.

Showdown in the lot in front of everyone.

Her breakdown over what happened.

Her father laying out his feelings towards her heading off to college.

Wait- college. A slow smile started sporting her face. Without warning, in one swift movement she had Happy laying on his back as she moved to straddle him.

"I thought I was dreaming when you woke me this morning" she could tell by the look in his eyes that he'd been wide awake and most likely worried about her.

"I scare you?" He rasped gravely, laying his hands on her hips. She could feel his morning wood pressing against her center and shivered at the thought while he gently stroked her exposed skin.

"I thought you were Jax or my dad when I woke" she whispered as she pecked his cheek. "Did dad or one of the guys call you?"

"No. Sounded like something was up when I called you and no one would fucking answer their phone when I tried them."

"So you don't know what happened?" She asked as she pulled back. She brushed her hair back with a pout of her lips and wrapped her arms around herself. He raised his brow in confusion and sat up while holding her in place.

"What's wrong Freya?" He whispered hoarsely while gently brushing her cheek with his thumb.

"Nothing. I don't wanna talk about it. Please just- take it all away." The pain was evident in her voice and Happy flipped them so he laid between her legs. "Take the hurt away baby."

And so he did just that. For the better part of the morning Happy was gentle with Freya when she needed him to be and he was rough with her when she demanded that of him.

"Jesus babe, if I get woken up like that everyday, you wouldn't ever be able to walk" Happy gruffed out into her ear while still laying atop of her, twitching member still deep inside of her. He felt her giggle under him and only just pulled his upper half up a little to catch her lips again.

"Well-" she seductively stated. She wrapped her arms around his neck, gently combing her fingers over the back of his head while her legs wound tightly around his waist, bringing him further down on her. "Then you'll be glad to hear that I'll be moving up your way within a few months" she announced causing Happy to jolt right up and pulling right out of her.

"What?" He asked as if he didn't hear right. "I thought-" she had told him what she'd gone and done behind her parents back and he wasn't at all impressed. He knew he'd get half the heat but he'd deal if it made her happy to at least try to apply in Washington.

"So did I. Dad didn't want me applying outside of the state but he told me they called home and asked what extracurricular I wanted to take part in after I already accepted. I think he would've been angry before what went down yesterday which is why he is willing to let me go now."

"And what went down yesterday?" Happy was up and reaching for his clothes he'd folded neatly on the dresser. "Don't think I forgot about what I saw. Who the fuck hit you babe?" Happy addressed finally. He had stopped at one point to examine the damage to her cheek and instantly tensed before she distracted him with that pouty lip and got back to their extreme hot and heavy round of sex. He was suddenly on her again, pinning her back down on the bed with his own body. He gently caressed the fine hand print on her face and tensed his jaw.

"You know when I cut out on our phone call yesterday?" Freya began to explain.

"Yeah."

"I saw something I shouldn't of." She took a deep breath and proceeded. "Mom cheated on dad."

"Oh shit." That explained why no one was picking their goddamn phones up. That was against club rules. It was okay for brothers to fuck around on their wives but the women weren't given the same unless of course their old men were serving time then they were aloud a free pass. Prison clause was called prison clause for a reason. It was just the way shit worked in their world.

"And get this- it wasn't some rich white ass civilian she chose to cheat on dad with either. It was a brother."

"What?" Happy asked in shock. He rose from the bed and shifted onto his side. "Who was it?" He was never the gossiping man but he was shocked that Gemma would go so far as cheating with a brother.

"Dad's right hand. Clay."

"Shit. Now that explains your dads behavior last night."

"What'd he do or say?"

"Asked if I had my ink here and he was piss drunk."

"Shit." Freya combed her fingers through her hair tiredly. "Doesn't stop there though. I went to tell dad about it and Gemma said some hurtful things. I don't think I could ever look at her the same way."

Happy was silent for the longest of moments before he spun back to face her. He cupped her face and traced the sign of the red hand print on her check. "Still haven't answered my question babe. Who hit you?"

"Mom did" was her small reply. He wiped the fallen tear and pulled her back into his arms.

"No matter where we end up Freya, you'll always be mine. I'll protect you with my life, even if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

AN. So I don't know about any of you readers but I find JT would've been a faithful husband to Gemma, safe to say he slipped through the cracks when he got Maureen Ashby pregnant on the show but I picture him to be a loving and faithful husband like couples who've been together for at least a few decades.

Any who, thoughts?


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter may seem a little jumbled in some places but I'm really tied from starting work a few days ago that I just had to get this chapter up and out coz I don't think I updated last week.

* * *

Everything seemed to return back to normal since Gemma's infidelity went wide a few days prior. The guys- and even the croweaters- seemed to be walking on eggshells around JT who had snapped after almost two hours of feeling the thick tension in the clubhouse whenever they were in his presence. They realized he didn't need their pity.

The guys could see JT was handling the break up better than they expected.

Word from Wally was that Gemma had cleaned the home they once shared from top to bottom. The stress and not knowing when or if she'd get her family back was getting to her. The cleaning was a sign she wasn't coping considering their house was already immaculate before hand.

JT had broken the news to Megan and Jax about his and Gemma's separation and they didn't like it one bit. Although Megan kept her true feelings to herself, he could tell she was hurt and much like Freya- would keep it bottled up inside until she burst completely.

Jax was whole different story though. He let his feelings be known. He was angry. Confused. Hurt. Upset and for a twelve year old, there were an endless amount of emotions he was feeling. The few times JT had gone to see them at his best friend's home Jax would make a habit to dodge his father to which the president understood. Jax just needed space right now. Megan would kiss her father on the cheek, ask him how his day was as if nothing had happened.

Freya wasn't doing that much better. Once she told Happy that she would be moving up to Tacoma, he was thrilled- which wasn't his usual self. He loved the idea that he could have his girlfriend with him, for whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted her. No more of this long distance bullshit. She stayed locked away in her dorm with Happy trying her damn best to block out the past few days and keeping her mind locked on finding some small apartment that she could move into much like she was doing the minute she woke up this morning.

Happy rolled over onto her side of the bed and groaned when he felt the bed cold. He rose from his sleepy slumber and instantly looked across the room to find her typing away at her laptop. With the previous day he had, he wasn't really in the mood to help Freya look for some place to stay.

By ultimatum, Clay could either have gotten his tattoo's burnt off or blacked out. Funnily enough for Clay, he didn't get a say in choice and JT had ordered Happy to burnt them completely- given that he only had a grim reaper on his entire back, right arm, one over his heart and a few more in various other places. Tacoma had witnessed and so had Rogue River who had heard of the excommunication of a brother and to JT's surprise, they hadn't known about the affair of his wife which was thankful.

With mastermind skill, Happy was up and out of the bed, peering down over Freya's shoulder as she scrolled down on the page of- who could guess?- A realty website.

"What are you doing?" Happy gruffed out causing Freya to jump at how deep and raspy his morning voice was.

"Shit Hap, don't do that to me you asshole" she snapped holding one hand over her chest inhaling deeply. She lowered her screen down and blushed embarrassingly. "I just want to get a headstart. I've been looking for places with Megan in LA for the past month now and it was affordable for the both of us but now that I'm not going to UCLA I owe it to her."

"So you weren't looking for places in Tacoma?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Well, I had another tab open for a house listing in Tacoma but not currently, no."

"Then you can come back to bed with me" he growled leaving no room for answer when he pulled her up forcefully and had her flush against his bare flesh.

"Why don't you ever sleep with boxes on?"

"I do, just not when your in my bed" he smirked and placed her hand to the tip of his member. She rolled her eyes and gently shoved him back.

"I could definitely get used to this babe" Freya moaned against his lips as he lead her into a morning full of intense feelings.

* * *

JT was up and showered for the day. He needed to drop by his house and get some shit. He was dreading it really but it needed to happen.

After a quick morning fix and a quick word to his daughter informing her that he was heading home and to speak with Gemma- much to her dismay- he was out of the clubhouse and making the twenty minute ride home in fifteen. If he knew Gemma, she'd be up and ready for the day herself. That was if she wasn't hanging over like he thought she might be.

To his surprise, he stood in his driveway for a decent five minutes chain smoking on a cigarette. Not really looking forward to facing reality of his marriage. He knew Wally knew he was home but made no fast attempt of heading inside.

Another five minutes passed and he finally flicked his third smoke to the curb and strode with determination towards the house, stopping instantly when he smelt bacon and eggs being fried which told him Gemma wasn't drinking the previous night like he assumed and she was up cooking a storm.

The sight of her in the kitchen took his breath away. She wasn't standing in anything fancy. It was just his wife's usual domesticated self looking at home. The moment he made himself known inside, they glanced to each other. Their eyes boring into each other's souls, before he was the first to break contact.

"We need to talk." Gemma just nodded and removed the pan of bacon from the heat.

"Are you hungry?" He didn't need to know that she began cooking breakfast the moment she heard his Harley rumbling from down the road.

Sucking up his pride because he actually was, he nodded once.

"Morning pres" Wally greeted. With a nod in acknowledgement, JT patted his brother on the shoulder.

"Head back to the clubhouse."

"You sure?"

"Yeah brother." As much as Wally didn't want to stay, he was reluctant with not knowing what would happen between the newly separated couple if he just left. JT gave Wally a thankful look with a frown telling him he was okay with his wife then he high tailed it out of the Teller home.

JT made his way down to their bedroom where her scent instantly wrapped a blanket around him. Her sweet scented perfume was the best smell he'd ever inhaled. Her cooking coming a close second to it which was making it harder for him to do what he needed.

He had enough time to think about everything that had happened over the past few months and knew he just couldn't throw away almost thirteen years of marriage. But the sting of betrayal was just too much and considering it had only happened a few days prior, he needed to put space between them.

Once he packed a few of his shit up, he threw his duffel bag over his shoulder and proceeded towards the kitchen where Gemma sat at her usual seat next to his on their large mahogany table. His breakfast sitting in his usual while her head was bowed down as she cleaned her well manicured nails. She looked up to him and sighed in defeat.

"Figured that's why you came" she whispered, trying to hold back her own sob. JT crossed the room after dumping the duffel at his feet and pulled her chair out easily while taking her hand in his own and placing a soft kiss to them.

"We just need space Gem" he whispered. She nodded a few times and blinked away her fallen tears as he took a seat.

"How are the kids?" Gemma asked knowing that he'd told them already. JT already had a mouthful of bacon and eggs. He swallowed before answering.

"Megan and Freya are as expected but Jackson isn't handling it well."

"He is his father's son" Gemma whispered as she continued picking at her nails to keep from looking into her husband's eyes. Gemma allowed for the silence as JT ate through his breakfast. She offered him a coffee which he accepted then resumed her seat next to him. Once he was finished she took his plate and rinsed it before sitting back down once again. Only this time she dreaded it.

"You should know that Clay has been excommunicated." Gemma gasped slightly by surprise when really she knew she shouldn't of been. "And that Jax and Megan want to see you."

"Okay" the slight cheer was back in her voice again and JT smiled to himself. "I made a whole lot of baking that I know they'd want."

"You should take them" he smiled at her this time.

"I will" but as soon as that excitement was in her voice, it vanished almost instantly. "And what about Freya? Does she want to-" JT inhaled deeply. He knew now was the time to tell her.

"She doesn't want to know you Gem" he rasped on a breath. "What you said to her, hurt more than anything."

"Is there any way I can try to make it up to her?"

"No. I think you need to give her some space. For now anyways." Gemma nodded in defeat. She had no idea how to fix what she'd broken. Freya loved deep and hated deeper and although Gemma never in her life intentionally intended to hurt her daughter, she knew she dug herself a deep hole that she may possibly never be able to the light of day out of.

"Well given that her birthday and the girls high school graduation are around the corner I still want to throw both celebrations."

"She's heading with Happy up north for her birthday but they'll be back in time for grad" he couldn't help but notice Gemma's deflation. They had planned an eighteenth birthday party for Freya at the clubhouse and it was going to be huge. Most of the brother charters were planning on making a trip down to Redwood in celebration but Gemma could now see that wasn't going to happen.

"Guess you should start making calls out to the other presidents then. Tell them not to bother making the trip down."

Feeling like they were at a dead end, Gemma got up and took JT's plate before heading up to their room leaving JT to find his way out and decided to clear his mind on the road.

* * *

"Shit, these places as expensive as fuck" Freya exclaimed. She was currently overlooking more prices of renting apartments in Tacoma and it was giving her a hella headache. "I don't want to depend on dad to support me. I mean, he's already gonna be forking out money for his girls tuitions, I don't wanna add to the debt."

"Good thing you got me then ain't it babe?" Freya spun around to look at him.

"If you think I'm gonna be living out of the clubhouse like I currently am right now, think again" she scoffed. Happy smirked knowingly causing Freya to narrow her eyes into slits.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just keep searching. Look into Seattle too" she frowned upon hearing that.

"You know, your not that enthused about this. Do you want me in Tacoma."

"Course I do, I've just got a lot of shit on my mind right now." Freya huffed in response. She knew she was blowing this out of proportion and she did know he had a lot going on with the club so she let it go.

"Right, well I need to see Megan so I'm gonna get ready for the day then head out. Dad said Jax and Meg's are still at Piney's."

"I'll take you."

* * *

"Mom, your here" Jax cried out as he slammed himself against his mother's fragile frame. After JT had left, Gemma spent a decent amount of time crying under the hot water of her shower spray. She managed to pick herself up when she couldn't bare the heat and slowly selected a few items of clothing from her wardrobe, opting to wear a simple black tank top and tight fitting jeans that she paired with a black leather jacket and knee high boots. It was her usual wardrobe attire but she could barely recognise herself. She smiled for the sake of her son and gripped him just as hard.

"Jackson" she croaked out.

"I missed you Ma."

"I missed you to sweet baby boy" Jax pulled away with a tear in his eye. There was no denying he loved his father but as much as he needed JT, he needed Gemma just as much. "I bought some baking over. Your father thought it might be a good idea to bring."

"You spoke with dad?" Came from Megan who stood a few steps from them with her arms crossed over her chest. "You know Freya's not coming with me to LA?" She didn't sound angry. More hurt and sadness than anything. "Why mom? Why did you do it?"

"Meg's" Gemma whispered as she ran a hand through Jax's shoulder length locks. "Let's not talk about that. I just want to spend some time with my kids."

As much as Megan didn't want to ignore the subject, she did miss her mother and ran straight into her arms.

"I missed you Ma" Megan confessed into her mother's arms then felt her brothers wrap around her waist.

"I missed my babies too. Let's head inside and you can show me what you both have been upto."

Over the course of an hour, Jax talked Gemma's ear off until Gemma had asked Megan how she was. Megan had gone off to explain that she was heading off to college in the fall after graduation.

"That's fantastic sweetheart. How does your sister feel about that?"

"Just as excited." Megan knew Gemma wanted to know about her sister's well being and how she was doing in school since what went down kinda had her at a dead end. "Even though I don't agree with what you did-" at that comment, Gemma frowned. "I still love you mom and I want you to come to graduation."

"You couldn't of stopped me even if you tried to baby." Megan smiled at that.

* * *

Happy knew right away what had Freya tensing when he let his motorcycle idle in the Winston's driveway. He cut the engine and ran his hands down her thighs as they both took in the luxurious black escalade belonging to her mother.

"I'm not going in there with her here. Take me back to the clubhouse Hap."

"Babe-" Happy rasped as softly as he could but considering he had a deep voice, it came out gruffly. "She's your mom. You can't ignore her forever." She pulled herself from behind him and snapped off her helmet in an angry manner.

"You don't wanna leave? Fine. Stay here. I'll just walk back. I have no problem doing that in these bitch heels."

"Freya come on. Your being dramatic don't you think?"

"Me being dramatic?" She asked spinning on her heel. "What would you do if you got slapped in the face by the woman you thought loved you like her own? That she yelled nothing but hurtful lies? I can't and won't get over that any time soon." She didn't know she was crying once again until she was sobbing in his arms. "I loved her like she was my own mom. She took me in. She did everything for me but that was all just some fucked up facade to keep my father happy."

"Freya" came the very voice that had her breaking down. "Let me explain." Happy, being the observant and most patient brother of the Sons never really had much to say. It's what made him good at his job but he did in this moment.

"Gem, I think you should give her some space. She's upset right now."

Gemma gave him a pleading look but he wouldn't give in and in her desperate attempts to try and sought out her daughter, she found Freya practically trying her best to run as far away as she could given that she was wearing heels.

* * *

Next chapter will be a slight time jump.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer. I own nothing SOA related but my own goods.

Hey guys and girls. It's been a wee while hasn't it? I'm so sorry for this long ass delay in updating this story but I had a major writer's block with this and also another one of my stories but I'm back now and am excited about the next few chapters. I'd written a few different story lines for this chapter but I think this one is the best of all three of them so I hope you enjoy as much as I liked writing it.

Please read and review if you have time just to see if I still have readers out there willing to read.

Also a six month time jump from the last chapter.

* * *

"I'm heading out now, I'll see you guys at study group tomorrow?" Freya called over her shoulder as she waved goodbye to her group of friends.

"Sure thing girl" she heard Emily say.

Freya had been living in Tacoma for all of six months and she loved it. She had the man even though they'd had a massive argument only a few days prior which resulted in them not speaking to each other, she had the house, she had the dog and she had the life. Who else wouldn't kill to have the freedom she did?

As Freya made her way across the campus gate B parking lot towards her Red Camaro in the hopes of heading to the clubhouse to speak with Happy, she stopped in her tracks to enjoy the sight before her. It was truly magnificent to enjoy the pleasures of life, especially at her age of eighteen. She smiled to herself and adjusted her stack of books in her arms to reach for her keys when she felt a blow to the head from behind. It wasn't hard enough to knock her out but she did tumble to the ground and drop her shit with a screech.

"What the fuck?" she snapped as she attempted to turn around but she was picked up from behind and being drug in the opposite direction of her car. "Let me fucking go." She cursed a whole bunch of other shit trying her damn best to fight this asshole but he was much more powerful than she was.

Freya tensed up when she was slammed against a grey van and the man pressed himself against her. His breath so close to her ear that she really couldn't believe this was happening. "Don't make this harder than it already is on ya." A low raspy voice said in a whisper. Freya could instantly tell he wasn't from around these neck of the woods. He had a slightly southern accent and she fought against him. "Keep fighting against me and you will fucking regret it." She regretted fighting against him when she felt him reach for her hair, pull her back and slam her against the window which knocked her out.

When Freya came too, she was bound by her wrists and her ankles and she was sitting upright in a chair. One look down told her she had taken a beating and tears rolled down her face when she saw the blood drying up between her thighs.

Freya tried to take in her surroundings but there really wasn't much to tell. She was in a dark room. No window. No source of light. Nothing.

The door to the room opened fast and she froze in place.

"Glad to see your awake" he smirked and she tried to fight herself against the ropes.

"Please don't hurt me" she begged. "Please don't do this. I'm begging you" she cried. Droplet of tears soaked her shirt as he closed the distance between them.

"You think I really give a shit what happens to you?" He smirked down at her and she inhaled sharply. If Freya knew anything about being kidnapped, it was that men like this man were ruthless. She was here for one thing and one thing only. Revenge. He got her up to stand and shoved her out the door.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she bit her bottom lip.

"One thing you should know, you don't get to ask fucking questions." She was slammed against the same grey van again before she was out cold.

When she came to the second time, it was much the same observation as the other room. It was dark. No source of light and she had no fucking idea where the hell she was or what fucking day it was. The only difference with the way she was being handled was that she was gagged. A strip of tape stopped any amount of noise she could make.

She heard footsteps again and the door whipped open.

"Now that your awake again, I got some things you might wanna know." Freya observed this guy. He looked familiar but she wasn't sure if she'd met him personally. His hair was a good shade of dark brown, almost bordering black hair. It looked as if he hadn't showered in a day or two and by the smell of him, she was right. From the sight of the injuries he sported, he'd gotten into a fight but she didn't know if that was from her own doing or someone else. If she had to guess, it wasn't hers. She couldn't give anyone a large black eye and from the look of his, it was created by a fist much larger than her own.

Freya POV

"What- what do you want with me?"

"You wouldn't like to know sweetheart" his grin had me wanting to throw up but all I could do was dry heave. My mouth was completely dry and my stomach was rumbling. I could also feel pain shooting through my ribs and knew I must've fought back in the time I'd been taken up until now.

"Please, let me go. My boyfriend will kill you if he found out about this." He laughed.

"Your funny princess. The problem is, he's too busy getting his dick sucked because he think you broke up with him" he chuckled as I felt a stack of papers fall at my side and I looked down only to gasp in shock. Happy had his dick in a bitches mouth but the problem for me was that it was the bitch who'd been trying to fuck him since I moved to Tacoma almost six months ago.

"Why would you do this? I haven't done anything to you" I cried. I couldn't believe that this man could be so manipulative.

"You can imagine what's happening to you princess. Your locked up, in a room in a house in the middle of nowhere. Happy was the easiest to get rid of. I couldn't actually believe he couldn't give two shits for you but I guess when your lead to believe your bitch is fucking around on you, it would really do something to a man."

Nothing this man was saying was true. He was making this fucking shit up and I knew. I didn't want to believe that Happy was cheating on me but then again, I guess what this man was saying is true. 'When your lead to believe the woman you love is fucking around on you, it would really do something to a man."

"How long have I been here for?" I let the tears slip down.

"Almost a week now. You've been in and out a lot since but your talkative now." I simply nodded. I couldn't allow this man to see the heartbreak he was bringing down on me. He moved around the room so he was standing in front of me and knelt to be level with me. "Here's how this is gonna work now. Your gonna do as I say. I'm gonna give you a script and your gonna read it in front of this camera" he moved to my side and pointed to the camera in front of us. "While it's recording."

"And then what are you gonna do with it?" He simply smirked and I had a sinking feeling he would send it to everyone I cared about.

"You don't have to worry about that princess."

"What if I say no?" I felt the first sting of a slap from him come across my face. I hissed in pain and sucked in a breath.

"Then my hand won't be the only thing you feel come into contact with your skin. Got that bitch?" He backhanded me again before I felt his hands roam up and down my body. "I don't like to think what my hands could really do to a girl as hot as you but you would leave me no choice in doing so if you don't cooperate."

"Okay" I cried. "Just tell me one thing?"

"One thing I should make clear to you now. You don't get to ask the fucking questions so shut the fuck up and listen closely." He slapped me again until I fell unconscious. When I woke up again, I was forced to read some stupid script he must've written in a rush because I could barely understand his writing. As he forced me to read what he'd written I couldn't stop the tears that flew from my eyes. I knew this had something to do with the club and most likely who I was in it but I couldn't believe this was happening to me. The last time I remember being with Happy, we were fucking like rabbits in the back of my Camaro. It wasn't the most adventurous place we'd fucked but I mean, anywhere we did it was amazing. Those were the memories I was holding onto. It made me fight.

"Good. Now lay back down and rest up. Tomorrow we leave."

"What? Where are we going?" It was my mistake to ask another fucking question because I felt another sting to my cheek. Damn, I swear if he keeps slapping my right side it's permanently gonna end up crooked. My world went black again after that.

* * *

Charming, CA.

"Hey baby" Gemma purred to her husband as he came into the office and hugged her from behind.

"Gem" he greeted and kissed the side of her neck. "You okay?" In the six months that changed their lives, he still was hesitant to let Gemma in but he was trying.

"Yeah. Have you heard from Freya yet? Megan called me again and asked me the same thing."

"No. She should've called last night actually. I think I might take a ride up to Tacoma and see her."

"When? John you know it's not safe right now."

"I know but I just got this gut feeling that something's not right."

Gemma nodded and lowered her head. She hated that her daughter didn't want anything to do with her. Freya wouldn't even accept the numerous apologies she tried offering to her.

"Make sure she's safe and don't ride alone."

"I'm thinking Piney Bobby and Tig will come up with me. I'll leave Chibs behind."

"Sounds good."

After sorting out what was happening and who was staying back, JT was on his way to Tacoma.

* * *

"It's been one week brother and no one has even taken the bait. I'm beginning to think this was all just for your pleasure." Freya could hear two voices. The one that just spoke was the one who'd come in and check on her. He was the same man that had woken her up the first time she came too. The other man was a mystery. She'd heard his voice before but her mind was confused and she was slowly dying of hunger. The only thing she'd been given was water and that was only a paper cup a day.

If these men were professional kidnappers and needed her as leverage for something then they definitely weren't doing a good job at it. Kidnappers only needed leverage for very few things and whoever they stole from would want them to at least be alive. She was almost on her way out with the amount of dry blood she felt over her body.

She heard footsteps approaching fast and decided to stay awake. The door whipped open and her eyes went wide. It was the same man again but he looked pissed.

"Looks like your family ain't taking the bait. We need to send a message to make sure they know who they're dealing with" what came next had Freya screaming in agony and pain.

* * *

Tacoma clubhouse.

JT POV

We were greeted warmly by SAMTAC after leaving Charming two days ago. I knew they were hiding something the second they stopped us from entering the clubhouse but I pushed my way through anyway. The sight I saw almost had my blood boiling.

"HAPPY" I yelled instantly catching his attention. He stood in complete shock and the look on my face had me wanting blood.

"Prez" he choked out as he fastened his belt buckle and fixed his kutte. "What-" I knew he was lost for words and he stood all alone.

"The hell are you doing? Where the fuck is my daughter?" I growled out as I closed the distance between us. I looked down to the sweet butt and never in my life did I want to throttle a gash in my life. "Get the fuck out of this clubhouse and don't ever come back. If I hear you ever step foot in this place again or any other Sons clubhouse, I'll personally make sure you won't be able to walk again. Got that?" She nodded vigorously and I turned back to Happy. "Explain yourself son" I growled.

"We broke up."

"And why am I only hearing about this now?" I asked in somewhat shock.

"No idea."

"When did this happen?"

"A week ago."

"Shit" I cursed and ran my hand over my beard. "Take me to her place." He nodded without any backchat.

"Something's wrong" I could feel it under my skin as soon as I cut my engine in the driveway of my girls house. I looked over to Happy who looked confused. I guess he could sense it too because he was running for the door that I only noticed was wide open and her Camaro wasn't in the driveway. "Fuck." I ran after him and realized the door was kicked off its hinges.

I could hear Happy running and calling my girls name but I knew instantly she wasn't here. The sight of her living room made me angry. When he came downstairs he looked just as much as I did.

"She's not here" his breathing was even and I knew he didn't like the feeling he was brewing inside.

"Tell me you didn't do this to her house."

"Fuck no" he snapped unintentionally but I still had to ask. I scanned her place from top to bottom for anything that would lead me somewhere but all I could see was her place tipped upside down. I noticed I was standing on a note. I picked it up and read it.

"You said you two broke up a week ago?" Happy grunted. I noticed he was also starting to tense up. "How did she break up with you?"

"Note. Didn't say anything to my face and the smell of another man's cologne was in here."

"Is this it?" I growled, handing him one of two papers I had in my hand. He nodded when I looked up and punched him square in the face. He spat blood and when he straightened up he was waiting for more. "This ain't her fucking writing. That wasn't enough for you to realize she was fucking kidnapped?" I snapped and slammed him one again. Punch after punch I sent flying his way until I felt arms pulling me back and glared down at him. "If anything has happened to my baby girl, her blood is on your fucking hands."

I looked back down at the other paper in my hands and sighed in defeat.

"You find her fucking dog too before she comes back" I knew she loved that stupid pitbull but I never allowed her to get one when she was living in Charming. Now that she had her own place and freedom, she did whatever the hell she wanted. I was only just beginning to hate the idea of allowing her to move thousands of miles from me.

* * *

AN. I hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you everyone who is still sticking with me with this story. I know it's pretty slack but I'm trying and hopefully it comes out how I try to imagine if I were in this situation.

I own nothing but my OC characters.

Merry Christmas everyone. I hope we all stay safe, don't celebrate too much but have fun with all our family and friends. This is just one present from me in the fandom world of SOA to you guys. I won't update again until after Xmas and seeing as I am working during this wonderful holiday, it might be next year that I update again. Stay safe again and as I mentioned before, Merry Xmas.

* * *

"Seems to us like your family isn't cooperating how we want them to unless they haven't figured anything out yet" the man grinned down at me. "But first I guess I should maybe introduce myself." With what little eye sight I still had inside of me, I tried to open my eyes and received a nasty glare from the man. His current expression was a sick grin and I swore I'd seen that grin before. I just couldn't place where. "My name is Desmond Morrow." His hands skimmed up and down the sides of my body and I tensed.

"Des, let the girl be" I never thought I'd be so relieved to hear his voice but when this Desmond guy stood with a smirk and stepped aside so I could see Clay, his eyes were stone cold black which I never thought could be possible considering his eye color was far from black. The look on his face told me everything I needed to know though. If Des was my kidnapper and his last name was Morrow then- I gasped in shock, or at least somewhat shock considering my mouth was currently gagged and by their reaction they knew I'd figured everything out. "I see you figured it out then princess" he smirked and knelt down to be level with me. "Don't worry. The sooner I hear back from your old man, the sooner you'll be free to go." I wanted to say something. I wanted to spit in his face and throw my fists in his face but I remained calm. "If you even make it out alive that is" he spoke to put the fear of god into me and that's exactly what he did. I had no fucking idea how long I'd been here for now but I was draining of energy it wasn't funny.

He stood back up and spoke in harsh words with Desmond.

When he came back over to me, he pulled my hair unnecessarily so I looked up at him and spoke. "Now your gonna do as your told. You see everything around here?" I took in the state of the room. It looked as if they were setting up for some film. I saw a bed but that was it. I looked up at the window and noticed it was slightly cracked and made a small note that if I ever got free of these ropes, I'd need something to use as a weapon.

* * *

"I asked for this whole charter to watch over my daughter. What the fuck happened?"

"We just assumed by Happy's foul mood that they'd had a fight so we kept our distance. We didn't know." Kozik remarked hoping to step up at take some part of the blame. I looked to Happy who met my sight straight on.

"I should've known better. I thought something was wrong. I'm sorry Prez." I hissed not acknowledging his apology and chose to give him the cold shoulder.

"This could be anyone. We've been getting heat from the Mayan's back home. Could be a slight possibility that the Irish don't like our new arrangement made." I'd almost succeeded in getting us out of guns with the Irish. It was no secret that I was moving us towards another direction. Maybe this was their way of some kinda retribution- hitting close to home. If it was, they were fucking succeeding too. There were other possibilities and also the fact that Happy was our club enforcer. Maybe this was blow back from one of his hits. My head snapped back to him and I tensed my jaw. There was no doubting how good he was at his job but I still had to ask.

"This ain't one of your hits coming back to bite us is it Hap?" The look in his eyes told me wouldn't have an idea.

"Can't be. I mean-" I knew he was lost for words and simply nodded.

"Give us the room"

"Sorry to interrupt-" a prospect spoke uneasy as he burst into the chapel. "But this box was just delivered and I think you should all see it."

I stood almost abruptly as one of the guys reached for the box and kicked him out. Lee pulled the lid open and dropped the contents out on the table.

A note.

A video recording.

And a piece of her clothing I'd recognize anywhere.

The only reason why I recognized that material was because I brought it for her a few months back when we spent some time together.

My hands trembled as I reached out for her floral top and I dropped back into my seat. Everything around me seemed to slow down until I heard her voice over some speakers. Moment's later her face illuminated the white sheet the guys seemed to have set up. The video was a zoomed in close up from the waist down.

"Daddy, you have to find me. They've got me somewhere. I don't have any idea how long I've been here for but I'm scared." All I could take in was how she looked. It was obvious she was terrified by the way she was shaking. She wore nothing but her underwear and bra and I felt like tearing through the video getting it to stop but I needed to find out more.

The guys knew the struggle I was going through and did their best to respect my daughter by turning around so it was only myself and Happy who I knew was also struggling with his feelings. She was bound at the hands and was sitting on a bed but there were no signs of sexual assault from what I could make out. Dry blood had made a trail down her face, falling down the side of her body and stopping just above the waist and I could tell that they were feeding her with words to say. There was no denying that she'd taking a beating and I felt the vial coming up my throat.

"They want you in return for me. Nothing will happen if you hand yourself over but I'm afraid you don't have much time." Before we could get anything else out of her, the video ended and I didn't realize I was holding a death grip on the back of the chair until the video played again and my anger almost tripled. She looked scared and helpless.

"Hey brother's" that sly mother fucker I thought. I heard a chair scrape across the ground but ignored it and focused on the video recording. "Yeah that's right" he grinned again. "I'm the one who took your precious girl. You see, what Freya said isn't actually true" Clay shrugged his shoulders on the screen and I tensed my hands at my side. "Well, part of it is I mean but not all of it." The look in his eyes told me and everyone else what we needed to know. "Let me explain this. I want blood and lots of it too" he chuckled as he picked the camera device up and made sure his face was the center of it as he moved around. "But not just random blood. Teller blood. And I'm getting most of it with this bitch here" he said turning the camera so it was now facing towards my little girl. "I can't say my guys raped her but damn that's a lot of blood and she's one fine looking beauty." He moved the camera back to his face and it was fucking torture knowing what he'd done.

There was blood soaking through her clothes and dripping down her face. "Freya took something away from me and I see it's only fair that I take her life but as she explained, I want the President to come forward and save his little girl." He seemed to adjust the camera back on its stand and sat back down. "Way I see it, you have 12 hours. Times running out and she's looking more paler and paler as the second hand ticks on. I will give you one hint on my whereabouts though." He reached for the camera again and must've walked a few steps to the right before showing us his location. "Good luck trying to catch us on time" he smirked then the video ended there and I swore I'd never felt fear in my life.

"I want all the damn fucking charters on their way to Charming right fucking now. Make sure Gemma and Jax are on lockdown and that Megan is to head to Charming with protection. We need to make a fucking move before he does something stupid" I snapped.

Everyone fled the clubhouse in record speed. No bags were packed, we were on the road and heading straight for Charming and in a day's ride, I knew it wouldn't be impossible to catch Clay from killing my baby girl but I had to push every fucking limit to have my baby safe again.

* * *

The beatings had stopped days ago and I only felt now that I could see decently. The dead silence in the room between me and Clay was nothing I'd grown used to. Desmond had taken off sometime earlier in the day from a slight argument I heard them having so it was just the two of us. I hope it stayed that way but I highly doubted that.

"Let me explain something to you" Clay spoke softly at first. He gave me the chills every time he entered the room and it didn't help that I was practically naked. "I lost everything- when you blew the whistle." I never once took my eyes from him knowing his mood swings were up and down. Knowing the reason behind all of this made me that much more alert with what was happening. He had yet to actually sexually assault me but I wouldn't put it past him if he did lay a hand on me- or his brother for that matter.

I stayed silent as he continued.

"I was gonna marry your mom. You, Jax and Megan were gonna be my kids." Clay smiled at the image he'd created in his head. "Your dad, he's lost his way. Has since your brother's been gone" I felt the tears coming on when he spoke of Thomas. "And I was gonna solve that problem by illuminating him." He coughed briefly and stood up before pacing. "One way or another he wouldn't of been a problem for you, your brother and sister, your mom, my club and myself. We were gonna grow SAMCRO and make it better your mom and I" I could see now he was just growing delusional and it made me feel sick to my stomach.

"But you blew the fucking whistle." I had to force myself to remember that he was bedding Gemma behind my dads back to know what he was going on about. I'd tried my damn best to forget all that bullshit. He stopped his pacing now and faced me. "And now you and your old man are gonna fucking pay for that. I hope everything you ever lived for was worth it sweetheart because come tomorrow- you just might not make it out alive."

The last smirk I saw that crossed his face sent another wave of chills down my spine and had my blood running cold.

"Well then I'm glad I ruined your fucking life asshole. And here I thought women were home wrecking bitches. Your just as deluded as Gemma was when I found out about your little fling" I saw the back hand coming my way before I even spoke. I just really needed to say something to this asshole. It stung like a bitch but at this point of this stupid fucking ransom, I could barely feel anything.

"Your last warning girl. You'd be dead already if it wasn't for my plan to do so in front of your pathetic asshole of a father."

"He's more of a man than you ever will be Clay. Remember that" I smirked before I spit out the blood I could feel from the slap he gave me at his feet.

I waited a moment or two before I heard him down the hallway before I started to let loose on the roped. The more I tried to fight the pain of loosening the ropes, the worse I knew the scars they'd leave but I had to try something. I couldn't just sit and wait for someone to come get me. If they'd even come that was.

I now knew why I was in this position now.

Gemma.

I'd taken one of the very few things in life that Clay lived for. Without my mom at his side, or the club behind him, he was nothing and I loved that feeling. I'd rather die in my father's place than live for the day that he wanted to step up in dad's place.

If this was about me telling the whole club of Clay and Gemma's affair then I knew he was gonna kill me. The sick look on his face when he forced me to do that sick video told me as much- I wasn't going to be saved. Clay wanted my dad here to kill me in front of him then do the same to him.

* * *

AN. I hope that this has all satisfied you enough to stay tuned for more to come. Thoughts?


End file.
